The Draugr
by Desteny star
Summary: When the past comes knocking on Elsas door, she finds herself going to the Southern isles to face it once and for all. But what will happen when she discovers that the past is not what it seems and something sinister is afoot? With a draugr Hans Elsa can only hope that the journey to the thruth will lead them both to a brighter future.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note:**_

 _ **Hello my dear readers and fellow fanfiction authors to what I promise will truly be a treat! You see after reading and working I realized the Draugr can be much better than it originally was. Due to that I will be making the story new and better! So hopefully you all will enjoy it too.**_

 _ **For now here is a summary of whats to come:**_

When the past comes knocking on Elsa's door, she finds herself traveling to the Southern isles to face her past once and for all, only to find out that the past is not what it seems as there is something sinister at work. With nowhere to turn and her powers failing her Elsa is forced to work with Hans who offers to her in exchange for a deal.

Together they travel deeper into the isles as evil forces threatened to destroy not only them but the world. Will Hans and Elsa be able to save themselves and their homes? or Is it too late? Will the truth tear them and everybody apart or set them free? With enemies all around, the past and new emotions all around it will be hard to tell.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: Welcome to the first new and improved version of the Draugr, it will be a bit different from a lot of fics, but hopefully you will all love it!**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Anyway, enough of me blabbering, please continue to read on to your hearts content and please leave a review when done as your opinions matter.**_

* * *

 _ **~The past will always come back to haunt you. Whether its to teach you a lesson, remind you of what was forgotten or tie up loose ends~**_

* * *

 _The night was calm, the wind billowed softly, picking up and making the leaves dance through the ground and forest which was lit by a full moon._

 _A serene visage it was, but it was all a lie..._

 _"Ah ha huff huff" gasps was heard as a pale figure ran through the forest. Tripping she fell face first against a tree making her cry out in pain._

 _With weak arms she picked herself up to continue her run though the forest._

 _Disoriented due to either fear or adrenaline she continued to run around scared before her foot was snagged on a root causing her to fall face first on the ground._

 _Gagging, gasping and coughing, she tried to catch her breath before looking up to see a figure standing before her..._

 _The same that has been haunting her, the same she had been trying to run away from._

 _He was tall, broad shoulders, hair was red, a face with handsome featured. As he bend down to look at her his face rotted away. Skin turned gray and rotted exposing bone and dark tissue, eyes glazed and rotted, part of the lips deteriorated exposing teeth._

 _Such a horrible sight, she gave off a horrible scream as he reached then..._

* * *

Blond haired woman screamed as she rose from her bed, wide awake and terrified.

As she breathed she ran her hand through her hair and face. She was completely drenched in sweat, her breath was labored, it was as if she had actually ran up and down all of Arendelle... several times.

Slowly getting up she made her way to the window, looking out to the kingdom... her kingdom.

The woman, Queen Elsa, breathed and pressed her hand against it. Years had passed, 5 years actually... so why was the past... why was Hans coming to haunt her now?

Turning Elsa made her way back to bed, in an effort to try to sleep...

* * *

Yawning, Elsa covered her mouth with a delicate hand before looking over the papers over her desk.

Giving another yawn Elsa raised the paper closer to her face before putting it down and jumping back in surprise when she noticed crumbs in her papers.

Looking up Elsa held back a look of annoyance when she saw it was Anna... eating cookies.

"Want some?" asked Anna showing her the plate, the cookies were delicious looking, but Elsa had no appetite as she shook her head and said "No thank you",

"Okay, more for me" said Anna shrugging before helping herself. As she did Elsa's mind went back to her dreams, as she did she wondered what they meant? And why Hans? Was it-

"No, its ridicules! How could he even bring me those dreams, its not like he has the power to haunt dreams" Elsa though before chuckling to herself.

"Elsa, Elsa" called Anna catching Elsas attention,

"Yes?" asked Elsa as she looked up at her as she had been distracted by her thoughts.

"I was wondering..." Anna paused, hesitating then blurted out "Lets have a day off!"

"Pardon?",

"Its just been so long! Come on Elsa! Lets spend sometime together" whined Anna as she took Elsas hands and held them.

Elsa looked wondering why, but thinking back at her dream she smiled and nodded.

Yes, some time out would surely help her take her mind off of that dream...

* * *

The sun was high on the sky, not a single cloud in the sky. It was supposed to be cheery and happy. But the whole situation made Elsa feel uncomfortable.

Wherever they went Elsa and Anna were showered with gifts, praise and adulation, but the day was destroyed when they heard a shout

"Queen Elsa!", turning Elsa was going to face the person who called her. When she did she felt her face be tossed to the side, her cheek was hurting along with shocked gasps were heard.

Too shocked to say anything Elsa looked at the person who dared slapped her.

It was a woman. She was old, but not too old, probably late forties, but was hard to tell due to the fact that she wore a dark cloth over her hair and face, her dress was of black cloth. A woman in mourning.

Her eyes glisten before the woman threw her hand back and slapped Elsa a second time as she screamed "WITCH! YOU EVIL WOMAN! NOBODY DARES TO SPEAK BUT I SHALL SPEAK OUT!", backing away Elsa said "I-",

"No! You and your..." the woman looked at Anna in disgust "Sister has been nothing but the bane of Arendelles existence! First your father cuts out trades leaving all of us impoverish! Then you bring winter blizzard! Then you-" her voice broke before crying out "You killed my children! How could you both just live without seeing all the suffering you both caused?!",

"Lies! It was not Elsa's fault!" defended Anna as she stood in front of Elsa to protect her. The woman laughed and said "You would talk! Your just as bad as she! And blind too! Nobody loves you two! They fear you! Hate you! Long for the day you two die! But I will not wait! My childrens death will be avenged!" the woman took out a dagger but before she moved the guard appeared and stopped her.

Carrying her off the woman screamed "Down with the witches! Arendelle will be free! May their deaths be avenged!"

As she was carried away Elsa could not help but look on to the woman in pity. Then around, it was then when she noticed, the people looked at the woman in pity then when they though she was not looking they stared at Elsa with disgust and anger. When they noticed she had noticed they would look scared and make themselves scarce.

"Its okay Elsa... she is gone" said Anna soothingly, Elsa said nothing. Worried Anna added "Ignore the lady, she is clearly in hysteria".

"Yes..." said Elsa unsure,

"Yes, I mean, it was not your fault, everybody knows that" laughed Anna as they began to make their way back to the castle. As they did Elsa wondered something she had never though before...

If it was not her fault... then whose was it?

Arriving to the castle she was greeted by a frantic Gerda.

"Oh my Queen, my princess, its horrible!" she cried out as she ran over and stopped, whimpering and crying out.

"Gerda, Gerda, whats wrong?" asked Elsa as she and Anna tried to calm the servant down, but she was so frantic she was unable to speak well. But she kept pointing and gesturing towards the art room where there were servants gathering there and looking in panic and horror.

"Take care of Gerda" said Elsa to Anna before walking over to investigate. As she walked over she saw the servants look at her in fear which did not help her at all.

Carefully she stepped into the room before gasping in horror.

The painting room, it was destroyed! All the paintings! They were torn, cut, all the pieces thrown about carelessly.

Elsas hands trembled as she stroke each painting, all of them were torn, but the ones with the worse damage were the ones that had more meaning to her and Anna.

As she walked closer Elsa jumped back in horror as she saw the painting, the one that she had given Anna for her 19 birthday... it was the worse...

In the painting Elsa's, Kristoff's, Anna's, Sven and Olafs faces were burned off... bellow them were rune symbols burned into the painting...

"A curse" she heard Kai gasp,

"How?" asked Elsa in a trembling voice,

"I saw it once" said Kai, his face ashen in fear while the servants whispered in fear, pointing he added "Its a curse... somebody cursed you all... with misfortune and death..."

Elsa shook her head, it could not be, it was not possible... no...

Before she could demand to know who did this the painting... much to their shock... shook.

Looking back at it... with shocked eyes.. they saw the painting lift itself up before flying across the room and landing on the fireplace.

"No!" screamed Elsa as the painting burned, the fire distorting it before consuming it.

Backing away Elsa covered her mouth in horror, she could not believe what she had seen...

The painting... it...

Turning to face the servants she could see the fear and to be honest... she was scared too...

* * *

The painting just fell, that was what Elsa told herself as she paced around her room in an effort to try to forget the events that happened.

But it was no use... there was no fooling herself. The painting did not fall into the fire, it was thrown in there, as if somebody invisible physically picked it up and threw it... threw it in anger... in retaliation...

It scared her, was she dealing with something beyond comprehension? And the curse?

Was was she and her family being cursed?! They did nothing to deserve it!

"Why?" Elsa asked again before yawning and rubbing her eyes, exhausted.

Turning she tucked herself into bed deciding to figure it out tomorrow.

Looking out the window she watched the beautiful moon shine outside her window before slowly closing her eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

Days had passed, the line between nightmares and reality is becoming more and more blurred for Elsa.

She had tried to ignore it, push it aside as she went about her life. But it, whatever it was, was not going to be ignored. The events escalated from small to big to the point it had become difficult for Elsa to ignore.

Each day items would be destroyed, her deals would be sabotaged, servants would quit as they were too scared to work, even some nobles refused to come to the palace in fright...

At night she had nightmares, it was the same thing over and over again. Her being chased in the forest, Hans rotting face. It was too terrifying, too real...

She had lost sleep, she was stressed and terrified. Elsa tried to ignore it, distract herself with happy thoughts and events, most of then surrounding Anna. Till it happened...

Cries came out of the parlor, they were soft, but loud enough for Elsa to hear. Stopping she listen and began to worry.

"Please no" though Elsa as she pressed her hand and opened the door to reveal Anna.

She was sitting on a window seat, using a curtain in an attempt to hide behind it.

Slowly walking over Elsa placed a hand on Anna's back, looking at her with teary eyes Anna hugged Elsa and continued to cry. Holding her close Elsa held back her anger as Anna told her the horrible news.

* * *

Wide awake and boiling with anger Elsa marched around the palace and growled "I know your listening! Why?! My sister did nothing! Why did you take away her future children!? If you want something take it out on me! Its me who you want!"

There was silence, "Coward! Come on out! Get what you want! What do you want?!"

As soon as she finished that she heard a loud slam of a door.

Running to the sound Elsa found it was her office. Grabbing the door knob she twisted and pushed, trying to force the door open, but did not open.

Pressing her ear against the door she heard loud rips and smashes, a minute or so the door latch clicked before it slowly opened.

Tensed and scared Elsa walked into the office and looked inside. There was nobody inside, but her office was trashed, papers were ripped, furniture was broken and thrown about. It was so shocking to see so much destruction...

As she walked further in she noticed something, she had a map on a wall... it was marked, a circle was carved around a paper which was pinned against it.

Confused Elsa carefully took the paper. Looking over it she saw it was a partial paper of royal rules...

"When married a queen has all the power, her husband is a consort, blood is what matters for as soon as the queen dies the crown will be passed to the nearest blood relative, if there is non then the council will take over" it said when done Elsa asked "What?"

Before looking at the map, her face turned into a growl as she noticed the Southern isles which was circled and behind the paper.

It was clear as day... somehow Hans was connected to all this... how Elsa was not sure. The legal paper was telling her about the past, it was about Hans, she was not sure, but he was behind all of this.

"Fine" growled Elsa as she decided it was time to confront her past...

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Oh no, that's not good, but hopefully Elsa will be able to solve this situation fast and easy... right? Then again if it was fast and easy then there would be no story. Any way this is all for now, what do you all think? Any comments? Please let me know, but for now I bid you adue and will update the story as soon as possible. Take care.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note: Welcome to the next chapter of the Draugr, I ask you all to bare with me as your all going to be in for a wild ride. :)**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Anyway, enough of me blabbering, please continue to read on to your hearts content and please leave a review when done as your opinions matter.**_

* * *

 _ **~We don't meet people by accident. Everybody is meant to cross our paths for a reason~**_

* * *

The breeze was salty, the sea was calm. Elsa hated the sea, avoided it if necessary, sadly this was trip that could not be avoided.

Closing her eyes Elsa took a deep breath and adjusted the cloak around her neck as the boat reached the port of the Kingdom of the Southern isles.

Looking out she sighted in relief when she saw that they had taken her letter seriously about being discreet. Once on the port Elsa got on the discreet carriage which was going to take her to the palace.

As the castle got closer she could not help but notice there was a coldness to the place, like some form of darkness had swallowed the light, people went around but was silent, solemn, the buildings were stone and dark, like remnants of the dark ages.

Even the castle was dark, it was old, hard to tell when the castle was made as she could see that it was a combination of different time periods. But which ones she could not tell.

"Were here" said the coachman as he tugged on the reins making the coach stop. Getting up he helped Elsa off of the coach and escorted her to the entrance of the castle. As they got close the large door open to reveal 13 men on the other side.

One was very old, has gray hair and a hard face, wore an imperial coat and crown. This one Elsa recognize as King Stephen and if he was the father then the other younger ones were Hans brothers.

They like their father had hard faces, their coats were all well decorated, but Elsa could not help but wonder how many of those medals did they won or if those medals were given to them by their father?

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle" said Stephen before gesturing her to go inside. Nodding Elsa made her way into the castle, when she did she shivered.

Mirrors, they were everywhere! There were mirrors hanging on the walls, there were even walls that were full mirrors. It was so unnerving that it took everything Elsa had not to shiver.

Making her way down the hallway she was ushered into an office by Stephen. Once inside he closed and locked the door behind them and asked "Why are you really here Snow queen?",

"I am sure that the letter I sent explained" said Elsa as she did not feel like repeating herself in fear of sounding as if she lost her mind.

"I am sorry, but its not possible that the boy could do anything" said Stephen shaking his head, his tone was of disgust when he spoke of Hans.

"How can you be sure?" demanded Elsa as she crossed her arms, she knew she was playing with fire by questioning the ruler of the territory she was in, but she did not care, she wanted to deal with this problem as fast as possible and get it over with.

"Because he is dead, has been for four months now" said Stephen sure of it, the response stunned Elsa for a bit.

"Dead?" echoed Elsa as her mind processed what she heard, she could not believe it, she though that Hans would be alive, royals, especially royal families protect one another... right?

"Yes, it was quite easy really" explained Stephen then added "I was sure that your majesty would want him dead".

Bending her head Elsa said nothing as she began to worry even more. Was it possible that she and her sister were being haunted and cursed by his spirit? No! It cannot be possible!

Walking over to a still Elsa Stephen placed his hand on her shoulder and began to lead her out the room and down the hall, as he did he spoke again "I am sorry for wasting your time" as he ushered her into a guest room.

Opening the door he said "Your welcome to stay the night, you can leave tomorrow if you like" with that he turned and left.

Once Stephen left the hallway Elsa let out a shiver, that man made her feel uncomfortable before entering and closing the door behind her. Locking it.

Sighting Elsa ran her hand through her hair as she though of what was told to her. Hans was dead, he had died four months ago...

Just when the nightmares and the disturbances started to happen..

But did the events really happen? Were they all just coincidences? Or was it all in her head and manifesting due to her powers? Or was he really a vengeful spirit?

Letting out another sight Elsa decided to think about that later and began to look around the room. It was a blue room, everything from the walls to the furniture was a different shade of blue and had silver trims creating a kind of prism effect.

It was beautiful, but one thing disturbed Elsa, the mirror...

It was a large very ornate silver mirror with a strange black reflective surface. Walking over to it Elsa shivered, the closer she got the more disturbed she got, as if there was somebody looking through the mirror into her room.

Grabbing a bed sheet Elsa threw it over the mirror, making sure it was well covered before walking away to get ready for bed as she was quite tired from her long trip.

Walking over to the connected bathroom Elsa closed the door. Taking off her clothes she changed into a sleeping dress before leaving the room and when she did she almost screamed, but she covered her mouth to prevent it.

The mirror... the cloth was on the ground..

Slowly walking over, Elsa picked up the cloth, it must have slid off due to her placing the sheet wrong over the mirror.

"Yes, thats what happened" Elsa decided before going to throw it over the mirror to cover it up again.

But before she was even able to there was a loud slam as a figure slammed against the other side of the mirror. She gave off a silent startled cry as she looked up to see who or what was that. When she did, she wished she had not seen.

The figure moved its head, looking at her. When it did it was almost as if the world was pulled from under Elsa.

It looked like Hans, but was not Hans, his skin was ashen gray, had black cracks all across his face, his eyes, his eyes were the most horrible.

They were black, pure black, endless voids of nothing which promised to suck her in. A horrible and sinister smile spread across his face, exposing his sharp black teeth as dark slime slid down the corners of his mouth, down his lips and chin.

Elsa gave off a loud and terrified scream as he raised his fist and smashed it against the other side of the mirror making the mirror break and scatter all over the ground.

Meanwhile her terrified screams alerted the guards and everybody outside. Her door was broken into and everybody spilled in.

She was questioned but Elsa was unable to speak. The horrible sight was unable to make her mind process word and speak.

When calm she was sat down and given a hot drink. Holding the cup Elsa was barely able to keep it still as Caleb, the oldest, questioned her.

"So... you say you saw Hans on the other side of the mirror?" asked Caleb, the tone on his voice showed that he not believing her,

"Yes, I do not know how but he was there, behind the mirror" said Elsa somehow avoiding hissing her words in anger.

Shaking his head Caleb said "He is dead, its not possible for him to do that",

"Hans was there! I saw him!" Elsa voice grew angry, the temperature of the room grew colder as her ice powers reacted to her foul emotions.

Noting this Caleb left and talked something to his brothers. What he said she was not sure, but saw them nod then turn to her.

In a firm voice he said "If we take you to his body, will you be convinced?"

Elsa looked up and stared, in truth seeing a dead person was nothing she would do. But she had to see, she had to be sure he was dead...

So Elsa nodded and said "Yes, take me to where he was buried"

Nodding they gestured for her to get ready before leaving. Getting up she went to her room and locked the door, not looking at the mirror she used her ice powers and made clothes for her, it was a nice long sleeve blouse, pants and a skirt that reached her calves and boots on her feet. They were decorated with snowflakes and was dark blue in color.

Moving her hair she put it in a bun before turning to leave determined to end this once and for all. She had a plan, if books her true and if Hans was really haunting her... all sue had to do was give him a proper burial. Surely that will end this whole situation once and for all...

* * *

Snow, it was beautiful, but not her work. Sitting on the back of a coach Elsa looked outside as she was escorted to a village at the foot of a mountain. The closer they got the more snow fell, according to Lars this snow was year round and the village was slightly isolated to the point that the villagers did not trust outsiders.

With that in mind Elsa decided to keep her distance as they arrived to the village. Stepping out of the carriage for a moment Elsa wondered if she had somehow gone back in time.

The village was old fashioned, really old fashioned, the houses in the village were long houses made out of timber and the design used looked like those vikings used in their time. Even the people, the few who were outside looked and dressed as if they were vikings, it was truly a surreal sight.

Just as Lars had warned her the people stared at her and company with disdain in their eyes while those who did not quickly made themselves scarce and children all but went into their homes and locked the doors, the only ones who did not leave were a group of men, the Elders of the village if Elsa was correct, who approached them.

As they got closer Elsa could feel the tension grow stronger, it was very clear that they were neither welcomed or invited in this village.

Walking over Caleb spoke to the Elders, what they were talking about Elsa was not sure as she could not hear, but she could tell that the Elders were not happy judging by the fact that they made aggressive gestures through the conversation.

Turning Elsa soon notice something, she saw a child creeping out of his home with a tiny bundle in his arms. As he did he looked around as if to make sure he was not spotted before sneaking out to who knows where.

Curious Elsa followed the child close by yet making sure she herself was not spotted.

The child made his way into the woods, down an unmarked path. Soon the child stopped in front of an unusual tree.

It was a holly tree, but that was not what made it unusual, unusual was that the tree had some stones all around its base.

Elsa watched in silence as the kid unwrapped the bundle to reveal some kind of metal and handle, probably a knife, but it was broke in many pieces and so rusted it was useless. Wrapping that up again the kid put some paper in it and a rock on top of that before going off his merry way.

Confused by this strange discovery Elsa walked over to take a closer look on the tree and the rocks all around.

Bedding down Elsa picked one up and looked underneath it. It had a two papers underneath. Picking them both up Elsa looked over them.

One was written, in very poor grammar, so bad that Elsa could beraly make out what was written, but the drawings on it helped decipher what it was.

This was made by a child and said child was asking somebody for a red squirrel, a live one to keep as a pet it seems judging by the stick drawing of what looked to be a squirrel in a home.

To this Elsa chuckled as she wondered if whoever this person was seen as a sort of wish granter or santa claus figure in the eyes of the children in this village.

Moving she looked at the next page only to stare. The next one was a crude drawing, made with charcoal perhaps, it was of a child who looked to be quite happy, holding the hand of a dark, hooded figure.

Starring at this made shivers run up and down Elsas spine, sure it was just a drawing but there was something off about the dark figure in the drawing, something unnatural.

Just then she heard a snap of a branch, it made her grow tense in fear. Putting the drawings down she slowly rose up when she realized something truly frighting.

The forest was quiet, far too quiet. Yes it was snowing but animals were usually loud and there was activity, but not here. The animals were quiet and the forest was deathly still, both were never a good sign.

Slowly backing away Elsa was going to head back to the village when she suddenly heard a loud screech call. It startled her so much that she screamed and as she turned so sharply she lost balance and fell on her back facing where the sound came from.

Breathing heavily she looked before laughing a bit to herself in relief. It had been a red squirrel, that was what made the sound.

Getting up Elsa walked over to get a closer look. The live red squirrel was inside of what looked to be a hand made cage made out of wood, sticks and other plants, it probably made no sound till she accidentally bumped into its cage without realizing it.

Reaching for the squirrel she stroked it a bit, smiling a bit as she began to imagine how happy the child will be when he or she comes to pick the squirrel up.

With that she turned around and left the area never noticing a dark hooded figure hiding behind some trees.

* * *

Arriving back to the village Elsa saw Caleb and the other brothers were deep in discussion about something when they noticed her.

Turning to her Caleb spoke first "We will take you where we dump him".

The word dump made Elsas eyebrow rise a bit before she asked "Dumped?",

"What? You though we would spend time and money to burry him?" said Caleb not caring at all before he turned and left with the others and Elsa following them.

As she though of what he said it made Elsa gag, how could they be so cruel? In her country criminals were treated with a bit of humanity, so to know that they had so little humanity made her mouth sour.

"If Hans is truly cursing me I can see why" though Elsa angry as she was sure the brothers contributed to the problem.

As they went down an unmarked path it took hours for them to get into a cave. Elsa knew as the sun had begun to set when they arrived to it.

Lighting a lantern they pointed to the cave at the side of a cliff.

"There" said Caleb as they went in, Elsa following close behind as she prepared herself mentally for what she was going to witness.

Entering the cave she saw it was not that big, quite frankly she could barely stand inside without the need to bend down like Caleb and his brothers.

But that soon did not matter when she saw... nothing...

There was nothing inside the cave. Looking at the brothers Elsa wondered if this was some kind of joke. But they looked as equally confused and baffled as she did.

Walking over to the cave Caleb looked around before growling "Runo! I though you said you took care of it!",

"I did and if you do not believe me ask Jurgen!" growled Runo angry at the accusation,

"Then where is the body?!",

"I don't know! Maybe a wolf ate him or something" said Runo,

"Maybe it got up and walked off" joked Jurgen cruelly,

"How can I be sure he did not?" growled Caleb unsatisfied,

"I made sure of it, we carried out the punishment just as you said, we gave him the Keelhauling, when we saw that he survived that we worked him day and night, then whipping and pouring salt and lemon in his wounds and when he was still alive days later we had his arms and legs dismembered before throwing him in here... and to make sure he did not scream we had his mouth sown shut" explained Runo as calmly as if he was talking about the weather.

Every word that came out of Runos mouth made Elsa sicker and sicker, yes he did a crime, but she could never imagine inflicting such torture on anybody! If his punishment was death then she would have made sure the death was as humanely as possible.

Looking up at the brothers Elsa could not hide her disgust, the very though they did what they did and did not seemed bothered by it almost made Elsa want to vomit right then and there.

What finally did her in was what they said next.

"He was still alive after all that, but I doubt that he lived much after that, too much blood was lost and too much damage was done, even if he did live nobody would have taken pity on a worthless bastard like him" added Jurgen.

That was it. Turning around Elsa quickly left the cave, she heard Caleb call out to her but she did not answer or stopped, she just wanted to be as far away from those... monsters... as possible.

She ran through the forest and pas thick trees, she continued to run till her lungs hurt and her legs finally gave out.

Falling to the ground she lay there. Breathing heavily and coughing before she turned over and puked on the ground.

Gasping and coughing Elsa felt pained tears streamed down her eyes before she looked around and began to worry.

There was nothing but trees all around, no indication or sign that there was a town, road or anything nearby that could lead her to safety.

Slowly getting up on shaky legs Elsa began to walk around as standing still would not help.

* * *

How long had it pass? An hour? Two? It was hard to tell as Elsa continued her way through the forest, but the father she went she noticed the forest getting darker, more silent even.

This made Elsa nervous as she wondered where were the animals? The wolves howling? The deer? And owl? Its as if there was nothing in this forest.

Finally as if somebody heard her call, she heard a strange sound, it was movement, some drip as well.

Was there a river or water source nearby? No, it did not sounded right, but Elsa could hardly tell what it was.

Against her better judgement Elsa followed the noise, it was coming from behind a bush.

Taking a deep breath Elsa placed a hand on the bush before parting. When she did she sighted in relief when she saw it was a hunter.

The hunter was busy preparing a deer, judging by the way it had the dead deer tied upside down to let the blood out. His back was turned to her as he was bend on the ground, possibly collecting the blood as it could be used for broths and other things.

Walking over Elsa was going to greet the hunter only to stop when she saw a horrible sight.

Picking up a wooden bowl which he had been using to collect the blood the hunter brought it up to his mouth and proceeded to drink it.

Elsa stared in shock, horror and revultion as the hunter drank the blood greedily, like somebody who had not eaten or had a drink in a long time.

A gasp escaped her mouth before she could stop herself making the hunter aware of her presence. Slowly standing up the hunter turned and looked at her. At that moment Elsa felt as though her world had fallen apart as she stared at the horror that was before her.

This person was dead, very dead, his skin was a grayish blue, his pale blue glazed eyes stared at her, his lips were sown yet covered in blood... blood that he had been drinking.

There was no mistaken... Elsa knew who he was... and what he had become...

"Draugr" Elsas mind yelled at her as now a Draugr Hans took a step over to her. Reacting Elsa threw her hands in front of her, hoping for her ice powers go defend her, but... nothing happened.

Moving her hands she tried her best to summon it but, there was nothing. Nothing at all..

Hans flinched as if he was expecting her ice power attack, but when he saw nothing happened he began to walk over. Getting closer and closer.

Shock turned to horror and horror turned to action as Elsa turned around and ran away as fast as she could.

As she ran she heard heavy falls, she did not look back, she did not need to to know that he was after her.

This prompted her to pick up the pace and run faster, going between trees and bushes, taking sharp turns, anything to shake him off of her trail.

But it was no use, he continued to pursue her.

As she ran images ran through Elsas mind, she did not want to die, not while she knew Anna was waiting for her to come back home and then she rememberer her nightmares.

Was it possible that her nightmares were not really nightmares, but premonitions of what was going to happen?

Elsa did not know or care, she continued to run when she felt her foot being snagged by something. Falling face first she felt her head collide with something hard. A stone perhaps? She could not tell as everything had gotten so dark.

Desperately Elsa picked herself up and limped away as fast as she could till she found face to face with a rocky wall of a cliff.

Pressing her hands she doubted she could climb, but knew she had no choice as she could hear Hans grow closer and closer.

Searching with her hands Elsa began to slowly climb up the cliff, it was especially difficult as she was no expert climbing. But the panic and adrenalin gave her strength to pull through and reach the stop.

Grabbing the edge Elsa pulled herself up slowly as she breathed and gasped due to being out of breath. Gasping she blindly reached again before grabbing something...

No... not something.. it was somebody.

Slowly terror flooded Elsa as she looked at her hand, which had grabbed a leg then slowly looked up to find that it was Hans... he caught her!

As he bend down to grab her terror filled Elsa as she screamed in horror and let go...

She fell, she fell down the cliff, it happened so fast Elsa did not register letting go and the fall... only that she fell.

Her body landed in an awkward position and she heard a loud crack followed by blinding pain. Holding her leg Elsa screamed and howled in pin, never had she felt such an awful pain in her life.

It was too much, too much for her.

As she screamed her vision slowly became black, the last thing she fully remembered seeing was a pair of dark boots on her line of vision. Then being picked up and held by... ugh... the smell is awful... then nothing...

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note:Oh that is not good, poor Elsa! What will happen to her now!? Any way this is all for now, what do you all think? Any comments? Please let me know, but for now I bid you adue and will update the story as soon as possible. Take care.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors note: Welcome to the next chapter of the Draugr. The last time we saw that Elsa encountered a now draugr Hans, but what will happen? Will she survive? And did Hans truly curse her and her family? Sorry, cannot say.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Anyway, enough of me blabbering, please continue to read on to your hearts content and please leave a review when done as your opinions matter.**_

* * *

 _ **~A year ago everything was different. Now that I look back I realize that a year can do a lot to a person~**_

* * *

 _The moon, it was so beautiful. Elsa sat down at the edge of the cliff as she looked over to the moon as it shone over the sea and reflected against the sand making it shine._

 _Soon she heard footsteps making Elsa shivered._

 _She pretended that the person was not there, as long as she did not look, it was not real..._

 _"Its beautiful" she heard making her grow tense._

 _There was silence then added "I have not seen this in a while, I miss being at the shore, watching the moon, guess it shows what one takes for granted". Elsa said nothing, now looking at her feet as they dangled on the edge._

 _Some steps were heard before they stopped and she heard "Can I sit next to you?"_

 _Elsa did not answer as she continued to look at her feet. Not telling him anything._

 _There was silence, he said nothing, did not move or anything and that was where it ended._

* * *

Pain, it was bad, so bad it slowly rose Elsa from her unconsciousness. At first she was disoriented, but then memories of what happened went rushing over.

Her first instinct was to jump on her feet and run away, but she found she could not as every time she moved even breathed there was fresh new pain. Bitting her lip in an effort not to cry Elsa opened her eyes and looked around, fearing what she would see.

She was alive which was a good start, not in a cell from what she could see, but she was in a cave of some sort and was laying on some sort of cot made out of straw and covered by a fur blanket.

"Okay, I need to get up" though Elsa to herself as she slowly got up, wincing a bit as she did. Getting a better look she saw it was definitely a cave, there was a sort of fire in the middle of the room and items all over the cave, not counting some areas which were covered in furs or textiles creating fake rooms for privacy.

Suddenly she jumped when she heard noise, looking Hans walked into the room, dropping a bag he looked around before noticing she was awake.

Elsa felt fear as he walked over, even more when she saw the thread which kept his mouth shut was gone, was he going to eat her?!

Bending down Hans said "Bandages",

"I... I am sorry?" asked Elsa barely able to hold a squeak, holding up a roll of some form of cloth turned make shift bandages Hans added "For your leg".

Elsa said nothing as she remained as still as death when Hans moved the blanket, exposing her bandaged leg which was a bit red.

As he worked on it Elsa stared, the first thing she noticed was that he looked nothing like the nightmares or even what she saw in the mirror.

Quite frankly he was more pleasant looking, obviously dead, but not as scary as what she had in mind.

As he worked on the wound Elsa whimpered as it hurt. Then yelled when he tightened the new bandages around her leg, "Careful!" Elsa snapped at him,

"Sorry, but if you want your leg to heal I need to make sure the bone does not move" Hans snapped back at her, he sounded the same, though his voice was slightly raspy, like somebody who had not drank water in a long time.

Elsa pressed her back against what looked to be a bundle of furs and after a while she asked "When are you going to do it?",

"Do what?",

"Your a draugr right? Should you eat me or something?" said Elsa as she readied herself, hurt or not, if he tried anything she would fight back with all she had.

"I don't eat trash" remarked Hans not even bothering to look at her. Hearing this made Elsa sit up in anger, such anger that she did not register the horrible pain she was having as she hissed "Pardon?",

"I don't eat trash" Hans said annoyed at the fact that he was repeating himself "I would not eat you not even if I was trapped in a cave with no way out and starving" he paused then added "Now can you please stop moving I am-"

Crack... Elsas eyes widen as pain went from the tip of her toes to her head, it was at that moment she realized that kicking him with her already injured leg was a horrible idea.

Elsa began to scream loudly and fail about, reacting Hans grabbed her as he tried to get her still. "Stay still!" He growled, Elsa just continued to struggle and punch and kick, she did not care.

Having had enough Hans turned and sat on her top of her, his back turned towards her, effectively pinning her down as he began to do something to her leg.

Panic and pain was what kept Elsa going as she struggled to free herself. What was he doing to her?! Was he eating her alive?! It felt like it as the pain was so bad.

Finally after what seemed like forever Hans got off of her and said "There, thats fixed".

Gasping and coughing Elsa looked to find her leg was completely bandaged, there was also some makeshift wood pressed against her broken leg to keep it immobilized.

There was silence as Elsa stared back and forth between Hans and her leg before he chuckled and said "What? Though I was eating it?", the response he got was her throwing an item which was nearby.

Hans dodged it and the item landed on the other side of the room where a black cat was sleeping.

Startled the black cat jumped up and yelled "Hey! Watch it!",

"Hu?" asked Elsa baffled and confused as the cat stretched then walked over, looking at the two it smirked and asked "Oh am I interrupting the two lovebirds?",

"Quit it Njord, she is just somebody I am helping" said Hans rolling his eyes,

"Suuurrreee she is" the cat purred then added "And I see you managed to get that string off of your mouth, too bad, I liked you better when you were quiet".

Hans rolled his eyes again and pointed at the cat and told Elsa "Elsa meet Njord, Njord meet Elsa",

"And I say... you make the purrrr fect company" said Njord the black cat as he jumped on the bed.

"Ignore him, he is just a pain in the butt" said Hans,

"And yet you still keep me around" countered Njord, annoyed Hans grabbed a bag and began to stuff things inside.

"Where are you going?" asked Elsa as she saw that,

"Out",

"You cannot just leave me alone like this" complained Elsa,

"Your not alone, Njord is there to keep you company" said Hans sarcastically before heading out to who knows where,

"Don't take it to heart, takes a while for him to warm up to you" said Njord as he sat on the bed and proceeded to lick his arm,

"I doubt it" answered Elsa before laying back down since there was nothing else she could do.

* * *

Snow began to fall on Arendelle, the temperature dropped even more when the sun set.

Looking over the kingdom Anna sighted and turned to face some documents placed on the table. Picking them up she tried to read it, but she could not as her mind went back to Elsa.

She was so worried, Elsa had not returned or even contacted her and it was not like her.

Placing the documents down Anna turned and left the room, taking each step with determination she made her way down to the dungeons. Stopping in front of the entrance where there were two guards standing watch.

"I want to talk to her" she said firmly, the guards did not ask as they knew who she was talking about and simply stood aside, letting her go through.

Going down the stairs Anna stopped in front of a cell where a woman was, still wearing black, still wearing the black veil over her face.

"I don't know" said the woman before Anna could speak.

"What do you know?" asked Anna trying to hold back her anger,

"Information gets around, even in here" said the lady then looking up "You will not get anything from me, whatever is happening is not my doing" she then seemed to smirk behind her veil "But I am happy to say that you deserve it, all of you do".

Anger rose inside of Anna and she snapped "Do you know who your speaking to?",

"A spoiled little girl who throws a temper tantrum whenever she does not get her way" said the lady.

Growling Anna turned and left, she had to as she wanted nothing more than to hurt the lady. As she made her way out she paused and looked out a barred window and silently prayed "Please be okay Elsa..."

* * *

How long had passed? Elsa was not sure as she lay on the bed, every so often Hans helped her walk and such so she would regain mobility as her leg healed.

Sure it was help, but there was a lot of yells and arguments... which would get worse when Njord would yell at them "Could you two please stop it!? Sheesh, you two argue more than an old married couple".

Some more time passed before Elsa finally was well, but she could not go, not yet, she did not know where she was and had no supplies.

So every time Hans left she took that time to secretly gather supplies and hiding them.

Today was another day, when Elsa was sure that Hans was gone and Njord was sleeping she got up and began to look around the room, rummaging through things and such.

After looking she noticed something at he corner of her eye. Hidden out of the way was a curtain, behind it was a light.

"Odd" though Elsa before walking over and gently moving the curtain aside and looking inside.

Her eyes widen at the strange sight. All around were strange items and drawings, children drawings mostly and little rocks and such.

Touching a drawing she noticed... these drawings... they were from the children of the village...

Which was strange, since when Hans cares about anybody but himself?

Placing the drawing down she moved stuff around before she noticed a worn book. Taking it she opened it and looked over it, she frowned as she saw it was full of strange language and sketches, the sketches were some she did not know and others she did..

It was of the party, her coronation and...

"Anna?" whispered Elsa confused as she stroked the pages where her sister was drawn over and over, her face, full body with her green dress. The drawing were done with such care and detail.

"Why..." Elsa began but sadly she was not able to finish when all of a sudden something ripped the journal out of her hand.

Yelping Elsa turned to face Hans who held the book against him.

"Don't touch this!" Hans yelled, Elsa grew angry "Me?! What is this?! All of this?! Are you fooling everybody so you can attack when they least expect it?!",

"Me?! No! I would-" shaking his head Hans then growled "Don't change the subject! You had no right!",

"I have every right!" Snapped Elsa back "After what you did I have every right to judge you the way I see, a murderer!",

"I am not a murderer! I was possessed!" Hans yelled,

"Possessed? Really? Do you know how ridicules it sounds?!" snapped Elsa,

"Well how do I know you did not do it?" Demanded Hans,

"Pardon?!" yelled Elsa outraged,

"Its true! With me being the bad guy you escaped all the criticism and trouble your blizzard caused!" Hans snapped.

The two fought and yelled back and forth, neither backing down and finally Njord who had had enough he got up, cranky his nap was disturbed, walked over and yelled "I had enough!"

It was so loud the two were startled into silence. Glaring at the two Njord said as he looked at Hans "You blame Elsa",

"Yes because-",

"And Elsa you blame Hans" interrupted Njord as he looked at Elsa,

"Yes and-",

"Okay! Then why don't we do this" said Njord as he jumped up a table to a map which hans had hanging on a wall. Gesturing to the mountain he said "There, hidden in there is a magic mirror, the truth mirror, which has the power to reveal all truths" pausing he turned to face them and said "That should be enough to reveal the truth and then you two can settle your little disagreements, sound good?"

Both Elsa and Hans looked at one another trying to decide what was best. It was fair idea, though they were not sure for different reasons.

Elsa because she had been gone for so long and Hans because he was not sure if he could trust Elsa to help.

But they both knew that if they wanted the truth, they would have to take a risk.

Turning to face Hans Elsa said "How do I know you will not eat me on the way over there?", Hans glared and retorted "How do I know you will not get rid of me before we get to the mirror?",

There was silence as they agreed they did not trust one another.

"You don't trust me... I don't trust you" whispered Hans then looked determined "Lets make a vow",

"Pardon?" asked Elsa, holding up his hand Hans explained "A vow, it binds us both, will prevent either you harming me or me harming you", Elsa glared then Hans added "Its the only way".

Nodding Elsa reached for his hand but he pulled away and said "I need an item from you, something precious", Elsa hesitated as she placed her hand to her necklace, it was a silver diamond necklace in shape of a snowflake, a present from Anna.

"You will get something precious from me... when this is over you will get it back" promised Hans.

Elsa was still not convinced, but knew she had no choice. Slowly taking her necklace off she handed it to Hans, praying not to regret it.

As she did he handed her his journal, holding it Elsa nodded. It was then Hans extended his hand again.

Elsa too extended her hand and when they grab each others hand Elsa shivered as a sudden energy went through her hand and up her arm to her chest. Shaking Elsa pulled away and Hans said "Its done"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note:... What is Elsa getting herself into? I would say but that would be a huge spoiler. Any way this is all for now. Please let me know, but for now I bid you adue and will update the story as soon as possible. Take care.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors note: Welcome to the next chapter of the Draugr. The last time we saw that Elsa and Draugr Hans make a deal to work together to find the truth mirror, but who says the journey will be easy? and in that Journey what they will find? What enemies and tests they will encounter?**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Anyway, enough of me blabbering, please continue to read on to your hearts content and please leave a review when done as your opinions matter.**_

* * *

 _ **~If you avoid conflict to keep the peace, you will start a war inside yourself~**_

* * *

Is knowing too much a bad or a good thing? On one hand if you do not know enough would make you look like a fool and even kick you out of groups. Yet at the same time knowing too much is considered dangerous and even isolating.

Elsa herself never knew the right answer, but right now she wanted and needed answers and if it meant that she had to work together with.

For a moment she glared at Hans who walked up ahead, both were following Njord who lead them down an ancient pathway further up the mountain.

At first they had no idea where they were headed, but the further they went in, the more they realized that there was a path, ancient one, carved into the very nature itself.

Stopping Hans looked around then touched the mountain wall and said "Something happened here",

"Pardon?" asked Elsa confused, Hans gestured to the wall, there were marks on it, ax marks? Or sword marks maybe?

"These are ax marks, there was a battle here, a brutal one" said Hans as he followed the marks he paused when he noticed deep indentations on the walls of the pathway, they were in patterns of 3 and were going back.

"They were... fighting something..." said Hans as he continued,

"Fighting something?",

"Yes, either they were ambushed or they were trying to push something back" said Hans as he looked around and hummed "It stops here...".

"I would not be surprised, a lot of battles happened here during the viking times" said Njord,

"How do you know?" asked Elsa curious,

"I don't know, I mean I know a lot of things, but I don't know how I know" said Njord shrugging.

Both Elsa and Hans shared a confused look before Njord jumped up some stairs and lead them down a path towards an opening that was blocked. Looking he gestured to it before saying "That's the entrance of the mountain, it will lead us to the mirror",

"That's great, lets go" said Elsa as she was eager to get this over with as she took the first step forward towards the entrance,

"Wait!" Said Njord stepped in Elsas way, stopping her.

"What?" asked Elsa,

"Before we all go in, there is something you need to know about this mountain" said Njord,

"Its just a mountain, once you been to one you will be to all of them" said Hans shrugging as he did not understand what would make this mountain any different from any other mountain.

"This is not just a mountain Hans, this mountain... its special" said Njord as he sat down in front of the entrance, pausing for a bit before continuing "It was used to house all sorts of magical items and artifacts, because of said items and such this mountain is alive in a way and for it to grant you what you need... you will need to prove yourself to it",

"Prove ourselves? How?" asked Hans as this made no sense,

"Once you both step inside the mountain it will give you both the tests, what they will be I am not sure, but what is important is that you two must work together" spoke Njord.

"I am sure we will be fine" said Hans as he tried to take a step forward only to be stopped by Njord.

"Not until you both agree to work together, I will not let you both in unless you will guarantee it" said Njord seriously "It is a matter of life and death",

"In case you have not noticed one of us is already dead" said Elsa pointing to Hans,

"Promise!" snapped Njord. Sighting both Elsa and Hans looked at one another before deciding that this was not getting them anywhere and if they wanted the mirror of truth they were going to have to agree.

"Alright" said Hans,

"We promise to work together" added Elsa hoping to sound reassuring to Njord.

Meanwhile the black cat looked skeptical before nodding and saying "Alright, be ready", turning the black cat began to jump on different parts of the door that acted like levers, pulleys and scales, as he did it seems as though he was trying to activate something..

And activate he did as the door began to rumble as some form of mechanical system was activated. The door began to spin around as it did it moved aside to reveal an entrance, a very dark and desolate.

"There" said Njord proud of himself as he hoped down from the door and began to make his way into the entrance before calling out from the darkness "Come on in".

Tensed both Elsa and Hans looked at one another before following the cat in, all the while wondering just what they were getting themselves into.

* * *

A kingdom needs a ruler, specifically a wise and knowledgeable ruler. This sadly Anna had began to learn the hard way as she sat on the office and tried her best to handle the job, but was struggling.

"How I wish I had payed attention to classes" though Anna as she sighted and moved papers around and such trying to concentrate but was unable to.

She just could not focus, could not concentrate or sit still, in fact it was a miracle she was able to stay still for as long as she did. Running her hand through her hair Anna sighted yet again and got up, deciding to leave everything for tomorrow.

Getting up Anna walked out of the office and to her room, she looked jealous at Kristoff her husband who was snoring as he slept.

"Lucky" she though before she closed the door behind her and changed to her nightclothes and went to bed. Snuggling against her husband Anna though of Elsa for a moment, she was still worried as she had not heard of her.

The council told her over and over she was okay, but she was not sure and what was Elsa doing in the Southern isles that was taking her so long to solve?

Yawning Anna pressed her head against Kristoff, hearing his heart soothed her, she needed it after everything that happened, but hopefully things will turn out okay... everything always turns out okay in the end...

"Yes" Anna though before going to sleep.

* * *

The door slammed shut behind Elsa and Hans making them jump, darkness surrounded them. It was so dark nothing but blackness could be seen.

Suddenly there was a click and clack, followed by a light as crystals mounted on the walls and ceiling lit up, the fire inside the crystals were purple.

Blinking their eyes to get them adjusted to their surroundings. Once they were they saw the room they were in, it was so strange.

The room was destroyed, but the destruction did nothing to deter from the rooms beauty.

Walls were decorated with symbols and sacred pictures, richness and color were here and there. A powerful sense of dread and holiness surrounded the area.

At that moment both Hans and Elsa realized that this place was indeed special and they were not welcomed, they were merely privileged enough to be allowed to be there.

"Welcome" they heard, the voice was booming, strong yet hard to tell what it was, at once it was that of a woman's then a man, old yet not old, but wise. A strange combination of contradictions.

"State your business" they heard again.

Elsa, Hans and Njord looked at one another nervously before Elsa cleared her throat and said "If please, we ask for you to give us the truth mirror"

There was silence before the voice spoke again "Why do you ask for the most powerful artifact in the world?",

"We need to know the truth, once we know we promise to give it back" added Hans hoping to convince the voice, who or whatever it was.

Again the voice did not speak, as if thinking, then it spoke "Alright, but be warned, if the mirror falls into the wrong hands the world will be doomed".

Both Hans and Elsa looked relieved as they though this would be easy but then the voice spoke again "Before I give you the mirror I will give you 4 test, a test of mind, a test of body, a test of the heart and a test of emotions, pass all three of them and I shall grant what you two need".

Once finished there was a loud clank and bam sound, followed by sliding and shaking as the mountain seemed to be moving, soon before them 4 openings appeared.

Carefully Hans walked over and looked over before asking "Do we have to pick one?", there was no answer as the mountain fell silent.

"I think that is probably a yes" said Elsa as she too walked closer and looked over the openings,

"That's very probable" said Njord then looking up he asked "So which one do you pick?".

The two looked before Elsa pointed to the first door and said "Always start with the first" before walking into the opening.

"I have a feeling we should not be doing this" said Njord, his fur was standing on edge,

"With Elsa leading the way its a pretty safe bet" said Hans, Elsa stopped glared at him before continuing her way, leading them further into the room. Meanwhile behind them the opening closed, leaving them in darkness.

Once in darkness the voice spoke again "The test of mind shall be performed" up ahead a glowing light could be seen followed by a mist.

"In this pot your memories will be held, should it break it will be lost" then all of a sudden there was a flash of blinding light.

* * *

Blinking Elsa looked around at the large garden she was in, it was beautiful, large, filled with all sorts of exotic plants and flowers. As she walked she heard a strange bubbling sound.

Curious she followed and found it came from a large fountain. Sitting in front of it were two children, a little boy and girl.

The girl was strangely familiar to Elsa, she was small, platinum blond, wore a blue dress with a pink ribbon around her waist. The boy wore a cream color night shirt, had a head full of shaggy red hair, both were playing with a black cat.

"Hello?" asked Elsa in a kind voice, careful not to spook the kids. Both gasped and stared, both scared and unsure of her.

"Its okay, I am a friend" reassured Elsa,

"Friendly? Thats good" she heard, jumping she turned and stared in fear as a draugr walked over.

"Friendly" he said holding his hands up when he saw Elsa stand defensively in front of the children.

"Sure" said Elsa skeptically then asked "Who are you?",

"I well I am" he paused and though before saying rather confused "I have no idea... and you.. who are you?".

Elsa was even more skeptical but before she could answer she too was confused as she realized she too did not remember who she was, she could not even remember her name!

"I don't know" said Elsa as both she and the draugr looked around.

"What is this place?" asked the draugr,

"Was hoping you would know" answered Elsa,

"Well I don't know, but I am sure we are meant to leave this place" said the draugr,

"Your leaving now?" the little boy finally spoke meekly,

"Yes, why don't you two stay and play with us?" asked the little girl softly,

"We wish, but we have to go" said Elsa,

"Oh... okay" said the boy rather disappointed then added "But you two cannot go back the way you both came",

"If that is true then we go forward" said draugr,

"Yes, but its not pretty" said the little girl then pointed at the fountain "That is your way out".

Confused the Draugr and Elsa walked over to the fountain, the closer they got the more they noticed how the water had a strange translucent rainbow color.

With a bit of hesitation Elsa and the draugr peeked into the water as they did... the pain!

Both cried as their minds were assaulted with thoughts and emotions!

It was... it was them!

Elsa saw herself gorging on chocolate while a servant outside was worried over how he would feed his family the coming winter, walking around proudly as people yelled out praises at her, preening herself in front of a mirror as she admired her own beauty, staring out at her sister in anger and jealousy as she was allowed to be outside and have the freedoms and luxuries she can never have. Wanting to punish her sister for all her indiscretions, blame her for the isolation.

Meanwhile the draugr saw himself being unfufilled, he was an admiral yet wanted more, he wanted praises, desired adulation from all those around him, he was envious of his brothers who got everything so easily and was in his mind handed everything on a golden platter, he lusted after women yet never could act on it, he wanted to hurt those who hurt him.

Both of them saw this and more, they saw their desire to punish those who wrong them, who hurt them. Such darkness... such evil...

"No... no" whispered the draugr shocked, he was not alone as Elsa stared in shock.

That was not her! It could not be! She was good! She was pure! She is sure of it!

"No! That is not me!" Yelled Elsa backing away,

"Yes... yes, this has to be a mistake" said the draugr,

"Yes! We, we have to destroy this!" said Elsa as her nerves were going a mile a minute.

"How?!" said the Draugr,

"Your a draugr! Use your strength or something! Smash the fountain!" said Elsa.

"Oh... right" said the draugr as he moved to try to smash the fountain but stopped. He looked puzzled, hesitating even before backing away and saying "I don't think we should...",

"Why not?! Its showing us false information" retorted Elsa,

"Is it?" asked the draugr then smiled a little "I do not deny that sometimes I do fantasize about doing some of those things",

"How could you?" Gasped Elsa horrified at the idea,

"Come on, you cannot be that pure, everybody has thoughts like these" said the draugr.

Elsa stopped and paused before thinking, if she was honest with herself, yes she had daydreamed about doing those things, especially when she was angry.

Holding out his hand he said "Its okay, their just thoughts" Elsa looked hesitating before nodding, taking his hand they both watched together, even enjoyed it.

When it was done, when the visions were stopped a voice spoke "You see what you two are, the darkness you both posses, what do you have to say about yourselves?".

Both Elsa and the Draugr looked before Elsa spoke "Their just thoughts",

"What if they turn to reality?" questioned the voice,

"It will not" promised the draugr,

"And if it does become reality?" continued the voice, harshly,

"I will stop myself" said the draugr, "Me too, I rather die than make those come true" promised Elsa, "I too" added the draugr.

There was silence before the voice spoke "We shall see".

At that the boy and girl got up, taking bowls from hidden compartment of the fountain they dipped it on the water of the fountain before walking over to the draugr and Elsa.

"Please kneel" said the little girl, nodding both Elsa and the draugr kneeled on the ground, when that the two children poured the sparkling contents over then heads as they spoke "Your washed away from sins, your washed away from who you both once were, ready to face the challenges ahead and form something new"

When the chant stopped there was a burst of light... then nothing.

* * *

Gasping Elsa rose from the ground, Hans was next to her who looked around. As they did they saw that they were back on the main chamber of the mountain, yet one of the four doors was closed.

"Did it work?" asked Elsa a bit panicked,

"Did we pass?" Hans asked almost at the same time,

"Yes" said Njord letting himself known, when the two stared he smiled and said "You both did a good job, I am proud",

"Njord what happened?" asked Hans a bit panicked,

"You both passed the mental test... now there is only 3 more to go" said Njord.

Both Elsa and Hans looked at one another, they should be happy that they passed, but why were they worried?

"Better rest for now, the next test can be taken tomorrow" said Njord,

"I agree..." said Hans before getting up, he held out his hand to Elsa. She just looked at him confused.

"Its just a hand... everybody needs a hand sometimes" said Hans,

"A hand can also be used to hurt" said Elsa,

"I have no reason or anything to use to hurt you" said Hans, Elsa looked unsure before taking his hand and he helped her up to her feet.

Nodding Hans turned and said "I will get food, you can get firewood, but lets not go too far",

"Okay" said Elsa before they left, as they went to get their respective items they were not sure what to think of one another or what happened.

But there was one thing they were sure, they saw darkness, they saw the darkness they possessed and it changed them, for good or bad they will have to wait and see...

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note:... Hummmm... that cat Njord seems to know a bit too much... Any way this is all for now. Please let me know, but for now I bid you adue and will update the story as soon as possible. Take care.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors note: Welcome to the next chapter of the Draugr. In the last chapter the first test was pass, yet there were some more to go, what will happen? and Whats up with that mountain? You will have to wait and read.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Anyway, enough of me blabbering, please continue to read on to your hearts content and please leave a review when done as your opinions matter.**_

* * *

 _ **~It's so strange that autumn is so beautiful; yet everything is dying~**_

* * *

Cracks, pops, clicks were heard as the fire was going. Sitting in front of it Elsa watched as fish cooked.

Resting her back against the mountain wall she turned to Hans who was busy doing something, what she was not sure as he had his back turn to her.

Curious Elsa got up to take a look, but immediately regretted it.

Hans had one of his pant legs pulled up, he was busy sowing something... she could see the nasty cut where his leg was amputated along with black very dead tissue meanwhile he was busy sowing to make sure it stayed there.

Stopping he turned to look and noticed she was starring, quickly Elsa looked away, pretending she was paying attention to something else, but she knew he knew she saw.

A couple of minutes passed before Elsa heard "The fish is ready", looking she saw Hans had moved, taken the fishes out of the fire. He handed one to Njorf who complained "I wish you could have used salt or something",

"Sorry but salt is hard to get up here" said Hans before handing the fish on a stick to Elsa who winced a little.

Taking she ate and as she did she stopped and asked "Are you not eating?",

"I already had something" said Hans as he looked away.

At that moment Elsa winced even more as she knew what he meant by that.

Looking back at the fish Elsa took another bite, the fish was dry, bland, but she forced herself to eat it.

When there was only bones left Elsa placed the fish down.

"Was it to your liking?" Hans asked after a while,

"Oh?" asked Elsa,

"The fish" added Hans, Elsa looked and hesitated but before she could answer Hans laughed and said "Its okay, admit it, tastes bad",

"Maybe a little?" said Elsa wincing, Hans laughed again and said "Its fine, I am a bad cook, I have known for a while".

"Really? When did you realize that?" asked Elsa surprised to hear him laughing, it sounded so... genuine...

"When I gave myself and my crew food poisoning trying to make a stew" said Hans "It was so bad that the next day nobody could keep anything down",

"How can you laugh at that?" asked Elsa as she trying to keep herself from laughing,

"We all laugh about stuff like that, yes back then it was not funny, in fact I was horrified, I poisoned my own crew... but... stuff like that... it helped bring us stronger as a group" explained Hans as he looked up and sighted sadly.

Looming Elsa asked "Your crew?",

"I was an naval admiral, but thats not important" said Hans shaking his head then added "Better sleep", Elsa looked hesitating,

"Don't worry, I won't eat you, the worst I will do is invade your dreams" said Hans then added "I won't do anything, I just want to watch... thats all".

Elsa glared, she looked back to the fire, determined to stay awake, but as time went on she began to feel tired. She fought to stay awake but soon gave in and fell asleep.

As she fell asleep Hans gently moved Elsa to the ground, taking off his cloak he placed it over Elsa, bundling part of it so she could use it as a pillow. As he moved away he froze when Elsa in her sleep reached and took hold of his hand making him freeze.

Looking Hans gently took her hand off and placed it under the cloak.

Moving away Hans looked at the fire. Waiting for the next day as draugrs don't sleep, though Hans longs to dream again.

* * *

Darkness, people fear it, but not the king of the Southern isles, he loved the darkness, especially now as he knew what was to come.

Turning the king walked into the tower from the balcony. Closing the doors behind him he approached a large mirror, its black glass reflecting his reflection.

Gently stroking it Stephen spoke "Don't worry master, soon you will be free"

When those words were spoken there was movement, very brief, but there was movement and whatever was behind the mirror...

It was huge...

* * *

Gasping Elsa rose from her sleep and wildly looked around before realizing where she was. Holding a hand to her chest she sighted, that was such a strange dream she had..

The darkness, it was calling to her, but why?

Moving she noticed she was bundled unto a cloak, Hans cloak, but where was Hans?

Getting up she began to look around, found Njord asleep, but no Hans.

Not trusting she turned to leave and find him but she ended up bumping into him.

"Elsa?" he asked,

"Where did you go?" demanded Elsa, not trusting or anything he did,

"I went out to get something" said Hans not specifying then quickly went over to Njord and shook him awake.

"Wah hu hu?" asked Njord as he woke up startled,

"You overslept.. again" said Hans annoying,

"Well Hans, unlike you some of us need sleep" said Njord as he licked his paw then marched over to the remaining doors "so which one to pick?".

Both Elsa and Hans stared at the remaining openings, three of them, which one to pick was easier said then done as it was hard to tell what opening led to what test as neither one had any identifying markers.

Walking over to them Elsa looked over them and to Hans, he made no movement to choose for himself so she chose for him.

Entering the second door to the left Elsa looked back, Hans nodded before walking over, not saying a single word as he and Njord followed her into the next trial.

Like before the opening behind them was closed then the next thing they knew they heard "A test of the body will be made, we shall see what you two can do when pushed to your limits".

When it ended Elsa, Hans and Njord screamed as the ground gave out under them and plummet into the darkness.

* * *

Falling, how long they fell Elsa and Hans did not know, but they did know when they stopped. Elsa felt herself stop, looking up she saw Hans, his hand had grabbed something stopping his fall before grabbing unto her, stopping her.

Loud yowl was heard as Njord fell, but Elsa reacted and grabbed him by the tail, stopping his fall. Gasping in relief Njords fur was on end as Elsa brought him to her.

"You okay?" asked Elsa worried,

"Yes, I am fine" Njord said trembling, his fur was sticking up.

Elsa smiled a little before she felt movement, looking Hans pulled himself and them up and unto an edge, pressing his back against the wall Hans said "If i had breath... I would be gasping and breathing hard now",

"Yes, your lucky..." said Elsa as she gasped and breathed before getting up to her feet to steady herself before looking up noticing how far they had fallen.

It was so far she could barely see the light, Hans noticed too before saying "Guess we have to make our way back up".

There was silence before Hans asked "Can you climb?",

"Of course" scoffed Elsa,

"Good, doubt I could be able to carry us all uo there" said Hans as he walked to a wall and looked over it.

"I am not some damsel in distress" growled Elsa insulted.

Hans chuckled at that,

"What?" Asked Elsa,

"You changed from the last time we met" said Hans,

"People change" retorted Elsa,

"And your change was in a good way" said Hans surprising Elsa, that was probably the nicest thing he has said in a while.

"Yes well... I give credit where its due, now come, the faster we get out the better" said Hans as he touched the wall before he began to climb.

Elsa glared before she too began to climb up with Njord around her shoulders.

They slowly made their way up, stopping every so often for Elsa to rest then continuing. Finally they got to the top.

"Well, that was easier than I though" said Njord,

"Yes, unless this is just the tip of the iceberg" said Hans as he looked at Elsa who got climbed up and rested.

"You okay?" asked Hans,

"Like I said, not a damsel in distress" said Elsa before they began to walk away, down a new path which led... outside?

Confused Hans looked at Elsa as if wondering if she saw what he was seeing, Elsa and Njord just stared.

But just as they took a step outside the opening leading into the mountain closed.

"Okay... that was strange" said Njord,

"Think the test is over?" asked Elsa,

"I don't think so, it feels that it was too easy" said Hans as they began to walk.

It was strange, it was as if they were being led somewhere.

As they walked Elsa noticed Hans grow tense the further they went ahead. Suddenly he stopped dead on his tracks causing her to slam into him.

Before Elsa asked she stopped when she saw what he saw.

Graves, they were unmarked, but she knew they were graves, holes on the ground, too many, no markers, it was as if the people who were buried had no worth or care and one thing that scared Elsa was what she noticed... the holes were small... too small...

"What is this place?" asked Elsa, almost dreading to know the answer.

Hans shook his head and answered "Trust me when I say this... you do not want to know...".

Carefully they walked around the cemetery. Walking they passed a lake they heard a splash. At first they ignored it, surely they heard a fish breaching the surface or something similar.

But as they walked away they heard another splash, this time closer.

"Did you hear that?" asked Njord voicing Elsa and Hans thoughts.

Both stopped and looked around, everything seemed normal, the lake was still. But they heard what they heard even if they saw nothing.

Curious Hans took a step to investigate when suddenly the lake began to move and violently bubble before bursting. From it a group of... undead? Children? Babies? They were not sure.

Slowly the undead made their way over, their cries were piercing and loud. Made Hans and Elsas ears ring.

When one which looked to be a baby began to climb ontu Elsa she found herself almost knocked to the ground. It was so heavy.

Acting quick Elsa pried it off and threw i away, awful cries were heard as it lay on the ground bawling.

The way it acted, in a way injured Elsa, maybe because of her maternal instincts or something else but it took everything she had not to run over, pick it up and cradle it close.

Hans reactions... it was something else.

She saw horror, disgust, rage , before he turned and punched a tree, breaking it and screaming "YOU BASTARDS!" He screamed that over and over.

Taken aback by his outburst Elsa stared in shock before much to her shock Hans turned and began to walk. Worried Elsa was going to get in the way to stop him from hurting the creatures but much to her shock he bend down, pick up the crying undead creature and held it close to him.

Baffled Elsa walked over, not believing what she was seeing, even more when heard him whispering. Getting closer she was even more baffled when she heard him say sorry along with some soft prayers.

The area went quiet. Slowly Elsa walked over and placed a hand on Hans shoulder. Looking up to her he sighted and said "My brothers... I always wondered what they did with..." he shook his head and got up holding the baby "We have to burry them",

"Pardon?!" said Elsa horrified,

"Its the only way Elsa, if they are not buried in holy ground they will be doomed" said Hans as he bend down and picked up another.

Gesturing to the rest Hans instructed "Take one, only one",

"Why?" asked Elsa,

"The closer you get, the heavier it will get" said Hans as he picked up three.

Looking at the rest who stared in shock and even hurt Hans promised "Will be back, for now Njord will stay here",

"What?!" said Njord,

"Njord, they will not hurt you" said Hans,

"Ya sure, if you find me gone you know what happened" said Njord nervously before climbing a tree in fear when one of the undead children tried to grab him.

With the kids in hand Elsa and Hans made their way down, Elsa followed Hans as it looked that he knew where he was going.

As they walked Elsa noticed weight in the child she carried, at first she thought it was nothing, till the child got heavier and heavier.

Soon Elsa and Hans arrived to what looked like a church, it was old, abandoned maybe, it was hard to tell as the church was old, stone, probably 200 years old or more.

Hans bend down and began to dig a hole, when one was done he made 2 more. He placed the dead children on the holes, giving them names before burying them. The undead children looked happy before going to sleep, when done Hans turned and said "Lets get the others".

Walking back Elsa looked before asking "What are they?",

"Elsa... I asked you not to ask as you do not want to know" insisted Hans,

"I do want to know, tell me the truth, I can handle it" said Elsa.

There was silence before Hans chuckled "The truth? You sure? Sometimes the truth is far more terrifying than fiction",

"Tell me",

"Alright" he paused then sighted "Their Mylings".

As soon as those words left his mouth Elsa knew why Hans was reluctant to speak. She knew the legends of the mylings, the undead children or babies which were killed off due to being unwanted or because of famine... though Elsa was sure that if Hans blamed his brothers then that meant that these children and babies were their offspring born out of wedlock.

"My brothers libido were always unchecked" said Hans as he continued his way,

"Not yours?" Elsa asked boldly,

"No, I always wanted more than a physical relationship and I was either not high enough up the social ladder or too ugly" said Hans as they arrived to the other children.

Elsa said nothing more as they took more.

For about 3 hours they went back and forth, each trip was more difficult than the last. It got to the point that Elsa was literally dragging her feet. But she pushed herself, her mantra was to help the children, to give them the peace denied to them.

Arriving Elsa almost jumped back when the undead children began to fight one another as they had grown impatient of waiting. Turning to her they jumped on her, screaming in a high pitch. The weight, she gagged and struggled, trying to get them off, but they remained, fighting and demanding she buried them.

"Stop!" yelled Hans as he quickly ripped the undead off of Elsa. When free she gagged and coughed, trying to breath while the undead children screamed and cried.

Looking at them sternly Hans crossed his arms, letting them cry it out, when they calm down he picked them up before going back to Elsa and asking "Are you okay?",

"Yes, thank you" said Elsa as she got up and coughed,

"Good, was worried" said Hans,

"I am not a delicate flower" retorted Elsa,

"But your human" Hans pointed out, shaking her head Elsa said "Lets just finish this".

Nodding Hans and Elsa went their way, this trip was the last one and the worst. The weight was worse, Elsas back was close to being bend, her feet began to drag on the ground. But she continued, she was determined to stick to it to the end.

Arriving Elsa waited for Hans to dig the hole and as she did the weight got worse and worse, her arms trembled, the pain was horrible.

Finally when the holes were done she and hans buried the remaining ones. When buried Elsa saw as Hans left and grabbed some sticks and proceeded to make crosses which he handed to Elsa to place on the graves.

When placed they left in silence, which was good as Elsa was busy thinking of the darkness she had been exposed to and even wondered...

Did this happened in her kingdom too? Without her knowledge? She hoped not...

Heading back up they picked Njord up, when they did they noticed the trees move aside making a path. Following it they found it lead back to the mountain, said mountain opened up.

Taking a moment both Elsa and Hans looked back before heading into the mountain. The test was passed...

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Fact: Mylings is a legend about children who either died before baptize and were not buried properly, were killed off during famine or because they were born out of wedlock. They come back to life and find people in the middle of the night to force them to bury them in holy ground and give them a name. But they grow heavy the closer you get to holy ground and when you fail they kill the person. This has existed since medieval times, even in different parts of the world. Like for example in the United States there is a version called the "Blackwater babies" though this version is far far more sinister.**_

 _ **Authors note: Seems that Hans is telling her more and more... and also it seems that Elsa was far more sheltered and uninformed than she though she was. How will this and what she will learn will change everything later on? You will have to wait and see.. Any way this is all for now. Please let me know, but for now I bid you adue and will update the story as soon as possible. Take care.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Authors note: I want to thank you all for reviewing and reading the last chapter. Hearing your opinions means a lot and they also help if I need to edit or make something as requested made a chapter which is much longer and hopefully you will love it!_**

 _ **So for now sit back, relax, and please enjoy this new chapter and remember to leave a review when done, as opinions are most welcomed.**_

* * *

 _ **~Life asked death "Why do people love me but hate you?", Death responded "Because you are a beautiful lie and I am the painful truth"~**_

* * *

Silence is golden, Elsa always though that as she lay on the ground, looking up at the ceiling, just thinking.

The mylings, what happened? Turning to the side she saw Hans was busy whittling on some wood. After a while he looked as he noticed her looking at him, Elsa quickly looked back to the ceiling, but then after a while Elsa asked "Hans, why would your brothers do that?",

"Do what?" asked Hans as he continued to whittle,

"The mylings...", he paused then placed the wood into a bag he had and said "Its all about appearance, appearances are everything now a days",

"I don't understand" said Elsa confused, Hans chuckled to that "Of course you don't, you and your sister were sheltered, neither you or her saw the darkness in this world",

"Surely its not like that" said Elsa,

"Oh it is" said Hans then shook his head "Having bastards and affairs are seen as shameful, so what better way to keep their image clean than to make them go away" there was silence before adding "Its not just my brothers, everybody does it, if a family cannot keep a child they get rid of him or her... a horrible barbaric practice".

Elsa stared in shock, was it... no! It was not possible! People cannot be that cruel!

"Thats not possible",

"It is, people are selfish, self serving and only care about their own survival" said Hans then added "The sooner you know that, the better", turning he grabbed his bag and began to leave,

"Where are you going?" asked/demanded Elsa,

"To get firewood" muttered Hans as he left, Elsa glared, even more when she saw the large stack of wood on the side. There was enough firewood there to last them a couple of nights.

* * *

Soft rustled and crunches were heard as Hans made his way down the mountain and across the forest and finally into the village.

Once there he stopped by the church, outside of it, waiting, were the elders of the village. They gave each other an understanding nod as Hans approached then and gave them three deers he had hunted down. They were huge bucks and very meaty, would provide more than enough food for the tiny village for the next couple of weeks.

When taken Hans handed them a bag full of fruits and vegetables. These he stole from some the territories of his brothers, though he was against stealing, he was more than happy to steal from his brothers given the fact that they had done so much wrong in the isles, in a way Hans saw it as a chance to right some wrongs.

When done he turned and left for the holly tree, once there he opened the bag he had and placed some wooden stuff and other items on it before making his way back to the mountain.

The relationship between him and the village, it was symbiotic, he gave them food and they kept themselves and people out of the forest.

Stopping he looked around before shaking his head. Nobody knew how dangerous the forest had gotten and as of late its become even worse. All sorts of creatures could be seen going around, its almost as if the forest was a huge magnet for the dark forces.

Yet at the same time, Hans would have liked to think that the village does have some respect for him, but that would be naive of him to think about, after all, the moment he is not needed they will turn on him... thats how things worked...

As he made his way up he heard snarls, tensing he looked around before noticing. On the ground, there was someone or at least it used to be...

It had no legs, very decomposed, it reached with its arms, snarling and gargling. It was a draugr.

Frowning Hans walked over and stared, it was truly a horrible sight and knowing that this was going to be his fate sometime in the future made it even worse. It snarled as it reached for Hans, shaking his head Hans said "I am sorry" before bending down, grabbing the draugrs head and snapping it. The moment it was snapped off the body went limp.

Taking it Hans buried it in the nearby cemetery before continuing his way, there was no point in thinking or mourning. Neither would change fate, but at least he can be constructive about it.

* * *

"More milk please" snored Njord as he moved in his sleep. At that moment Elsa was close to stuffing something in Njords mouth just to keep him quiet as he was a very loud sleep talker. Groaning she turned to try and ignore him, but as she was starting to nod off she heard the entrance of the mountain open up again, Hans had returned.

Saying nothing she pretended to be asleep as she heard him walk over to her, then away as he took a seat against the wall and proceeded to whittle again.

She stayed there, pretending to be asleep for an hour or so before rising up from where she was laying down, pretending to have awakened.

"Slept well?" asked Hans,

"Yes, maybe you should try to sleep sometime" suggested Elsa as she stretched a bit,

"I am a draugr, draugr don't sleep, though I wish I could" said Hans as he put the stuff away and added "I miss being able to dream".

"Yes sure, so you can plot taking over another kingdom" though Elsa angrily before turning and walking over to the doors. Two of the four doors were sealed, the other two were open. It was quite clear that the sealed doors were the ones which were the tests she and Hans passed, but the open ones were the ones that were not passed.

"Which one?" She heard Hans ask, turning she asked "Why do you not pick yourself?",

"Because I know that if I pick you will blame me if something goes wrong or accuse me of trying to kill you" answered Hans deadpanned, Elsa was going to snap at him but decided against it as she realized he was right on that.

"I will take your silence as an answer" said Hans before Elsa looked away in anger and back at the doors before picking one, she first walked through it, Hans and Njord following.

* * *

"Why is she not back?" though Anna over and over as she had return from another meeting. At first she though being in charge would be easy, just signing papers, going to meetings and such. But as time passed she began to realize it was not easy, even more when she had to make decisions which would affect the very future of Arendelle.

"What is taking her so long?!" She almost shouted but soon fear overtook her as she wondered all the what ifs... what if she got lost? What if she got into a shipwreck? What if she was kidnapped?!

The last one made Anna almost collapsed, but of course! Why did she not realize that before?! Maybe the Westergaars kidnapped Elsa! To...

Gasping Anna turned and ran out of the office, calling for her guards and such. She had a sister to save.

* * *

Endless hallway, that was how Elsa would describe this. The more she, Hans and Njord walked the more the hallway seem to stretch on and on.

"How far does this hallway go?" asked Njord,

"Not sure, we will have to go on and see" said Hans as he and Elsa continued the path, soon they saw something up ahead.

An opening and in front of that opening was a hooded person.

Spotting the person Hans and Elsa slow down their pace, they exchanged glances as they both noticed the person and aparently the person noticed them as it turned and called in a loud and commanding voice "who goes there?!",

Both Elsa and Hans grew tense as they heard the person, the voice did not sound quite right, it was loud yet it seemed louder, kinda like the sound of thunder as the figure spoke again

"Step forth now! A challenge I will give! Answer the questions I will give! Answer right and you will live!" Commanded the voice.

"Guess we do not have the choice to refuse" said Njord before the figure spoke again "listen well, all of you, for this riddle you must answer me" the figure took a pause before continuing "You have nothing left, no friends, no allies and no hope, take everything away and what is left?",

Hans and Elsa said nothing, as Hans pounders Elsa frowned as this was one of her most feared questions, a dark question. She had often wondered what she would do when there was nothing and no one left for her. "Take all of it away and what is left?" she repeated. The figure nodded grimly before asking "What is your answer?",

There was silence, then Elsas eyes widen and answered "Me"

The figure tilted its head before it seemed to smile behind the darkness and said "You are correct for when there is nothing and no one left, you have only yourself" then moving aside the figure added "Remember that, the two of you, for the days ahead are dark and you both will be tested far more than what I have done here"

When the pathway was cleared both Elsa and Hans ran through the opening, as they did they noticed the figure had vanished leaving them to wonder who this person was.

As they hurried up down the hallway they heard a crack,

"What was that?" asked Njord tensing up, both Hans and Elsa paused, looking around suddenly the ground gave way under Hans feet.

"Ya!" Hans yelled as he grabbed unto the edge, scrambling to pull himself up, but the ground kept breaking underneath his weight.

In truth Elsa would have not helped, she would have let him fall for all she cared. But for some reason her body reacted before she did and ran over, falling to the ground and grabbing his arm before trying desperately to pull him up.

At that moment Hans stopped struggling and just stared at her in shock, unfortunately this caused the ground to further break from their combined weight causing them to fall into the darkness.

* * *

Groaning Elsa came to, as she did she moved slowly as she got up. Next to her Hans also rose.

Saying nothing the two looked up, they saw the light up above them, but they also noticed the walls, they were smooth, no way to climb it up.

"There is no climbing hu?" asked Elsa, Hans did not answer but then called up "Njord! Are you up there?!",

"Hans?! Elsa?! You both okay?!" they heard Njord call down,

"Yes! But we need your help! Go back to the main chamber and get some chains from my bag! Bring it here!" called Hans,

"Okay, but it will be a while" called Njord,

"Thats fine! Just hurry!" called Hans, there was silence, probably because Njord left.

Turning Hans sat on the ground and shrugged "Looks like we wait"

Elsa said nothing as she too sat down, laying her back against the wall she began to think, to wonder, how was Anna?

Was she doing okay? She hoped so and she hoped her sister was doing okay running Arendelle. Though Elsa doubted a bit as Anna was not one to study and such so she might not know a lot, because of this she had Kai appointed to help her, but still wonder if it was enough.

With a sight Elsa looked at Hans, undead, it made her wonder about her parents...

/

How long was they were there? Minutes? Hours? Maybe an entire day?

Elsa was not sure as she sat on the other side of the sealed room, Hans was on the opposite side, both were waiting for Njord to return. Sighting Elsa asked "Is he here yet?", Hans leaned against the wall and frowned "No... not yet".

Sighting Elsa rested her head against the wall and said "Can't wait for this to be over",

"Makes two of us" said Hans.

There was more silence before Elsa said "Hans...",

"Hum?",

"No, never mind" said Elsa shaking her head,

"Go on, don't be afraid" said Hans looking at her, there was silence before Elsa asked "How does it feel like to die?" She winced a bit afraid, she did not want to ask that question, but she was curious, so out of respect she added "You do not need to answer".

Hans looked up and said "Nothing...",

"Nothing?" asked Elsa puzzled,

"Its complicated to explain, also it could be different for everybody" explained Hans, he paused then continued "But when I died, I felt nothing, no pain, no feelings, it was like the worlds sensations around me went mute" pressing his head against the wall Hans added "I would give anything to feel again, feel textures, temperatures, I especially miss the feeling of the ocean waters in my hand".

Elsa frowned, she could never imagine how life would be like if she could never feel things again, like feeling the snow on her hands, the warm temperature of a cup of hot chocolate on her hand, feel the hugs of her sister.

"Why do you ask?" asked Hans softly,

"I, I was wondering about my parents" said Elsa softly "Was wondering about it, about how they feel..." there was silence then asked "Hans... when you die... do you forget?".

Moving so he was looking at Elsa he shook his head and said "Its different Elsa... when your a draugr you slowly forget everything, each day that passes I feel a little bit of me vanishing... soon I will forget and there will be nothing but a shell left" there was silence then Hans added "You do not need to worry about that, your parents are different, they will never forget you, their in peace, somewhere else happy" for the first time he was happy he could not cry, for if he could he would have been crying as he said "Their in a place which has no room for a person like me".

Elsa looked on, both happy and sad, happy for the reassurance of her parents, but sad about Hans for some reason.

It was strange to feel sad for him a she was sure that her would be murderer did not deserve pity, but for some reason, her knowing that he though that he did not even deserve peace was made her feel sad for him.

"I think that there is a place there for you" said Elsa softly "And if not then maybe its because your meant to be here",

"How would you know?" asked Hans skeptical,

"I just know" said Elsa softly "I just know..." in her mind she mentally scolded herself "He is your would be murderer! He does not deserve your pity!" but the though made her stomach churn. She did not want to admit it, but she had begun to have her doubts about who she though Hans was.

Suddenly there was a clink and a chain fell to the ground, looking up they heard Njord yell "Climb on!".

Looking at Elsa Hans nodded and gestured, getting up Elsa touched and tested the chain by pulling it to make sure it was secure before climbing up.

Arriving to the top Elsa pulled herself up, she saw Njord there, the chain was tied to a torched which was bolted to the wall.

"Did you get to the top?" she heard Hans yell,

"Yes!" Elsa yelled back as she moved as Hans began to climb up the chain.

In a minute Hans began to climb before he too reached the top. "You okay?" He asked, Elsa nodded.

Getting up Hans gathered and took the chain before they left together.

Another test was completed, but it left more questions than answers.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 ** _Authors note: Oh, seems that Elsa is getting Hans to open up more... what will it lead to? Sorry but I cannot tell.  
_**

 ** _Any way for now I bid you all good day and_** _ **please leave a review to tell me what you think and I hope to see you all again in the next chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors note: Welcome to the next chapter of the Draugr. Another test is given and more will be reveal, what will be revealed I cannot say as it will be a huge spoiler...**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Guest: Yes but it will take a whole lot more for Hans to fully open up. Also your right, Elsa and Hans need one another, more than they think.  
**_

 _ **Anyway, enough of me blabbering, please continue to read on to your hearts content and please leave a review when done as your opinions matter.**_

* * *

 _ **~There is a story behind every person. There is a reason why they're the way they are. Think about that before you judge someone~**_

* * *

Darkness existed in the world, Elsa knew, but how dark she had no idea. In truth she did not want to know, she did not want to think of the darkness, the macabre and evil.

Did the not knowing made her blind to it? Blind to the point that maybe she did not notice her own kingdoms suffering?

At that moment her mind went back to what the lady said back then.

Was she right? But how could it be?! If it was true then her council would have told her... right?

Getting up Elsa paced around, as she did Njord watched before he finally said "Something up?",

"Nothing" lied Elsa before asking "Where is Hans?",

"Hans? Oh, I don't know" said Njord as he shrugged,

"What do you mean you do not know?" asked Elsa a bit worried and shocked,

"I am not his nanny and he is a grown man, he can go where he likes so long as he does not kill anybody" said Njord as he began to lick his paw.

"Gee wonder if he is killing somebody" though Elsa as she crossed her arms.

"You know he is probably not how you think he is" commented Njord,

"How can he not be?" scoffed Elsa,

"I have been with him for the past couple of months and one thing I have learned about him is that he keeps a lot to himself" explained Njord "I guess he has build walls around himself to protect himself",

"Protect himself from what?" asked Elsa, it was more sarcastically as she though that everybody needed protection from Hans, not the other way around.

"Hans has seen a lot of horror in his life, he has not told me, but I can tell" said Njord then paused and added "Maybe if you try you can get him to open up a bit, it would do both you and him good".

Elsa did not answer to that, the truth was that she did not want to know anything about Hans. What if she got attached to him only to learn that he was lying or a fraud? No, she rather not take chances till she is absolutely sure.

With that Elsa left, Njord just watched, there was no way he was going to stop her, but he hoped that she would not do anything she would regret.

* * *

Hymns sounded from the church as a ceremony was going on inside. The villager were all gathered there busy listening while Hans was outside in a corner, peeking through a broken window, listening.

When the ceremony was over everybody got up and left for their homes. Hans watched them go, they knew he was there, of course they did not mind him.

Once the last person had left Hans followed them back to the village. As he walked he grew tense as he sensed something, the villagers stopped when they noticed him grow tense.

Finally one of the elders approached Hans and asked "Whats wrong?", Hans said nothing at first as he took a step forward, his eyes scanning through the forest then whispered "There is something...",

"Something?" asked the Elder growing tense, suddenly they both jumped as they heard a low growl coming from the forest followed by a blur of gray,

"Run!" yelled Hans as he pushed the elder away as the blur of gray slammed unto him, throwing him off of his feet and to the ground.

People screamed and ran away while Hans struggled with the monster who attacked him. A wolfs head snapped and bit, trying to bite him, but Hans held its head away before slamming it against the tree, it howled with pain as Hans got up back on his feet and took a fighting stance.

Recovering the wolf... no... it was not a wolf, it had the body of a man as it stood on its hind legs. It growled and moved its massive clawed hands and arms before charging over.

Hand was ready this time as he stood, focusing his weight, the werewolf slammed against him, the force of the slam disoriented the wolf enough for Hans to take advantage of it and charge at the wolf, grabbing it by its waist Hans charged as fast as he could slamming them both into the church, breaking the door down in the process.

The wolf howled in horrible pain as soon as it made contact with the floor. Scrambling to its feet the wolf tried to run out of the church but Hans grabbed unto it and kept it there as the wolf slowly disintegrated before his eyes.

It was slow, painful, Hans could not take it so he grabbed the wolf but its head and snapped its neck, giving it a mercy kill. When its neck was snapped the wolf slumped to the ground where its body turned to ash.

Hans looked down at it, feeling some pity for the creature before looking up to the broken doors where the villagers gathered, all of them afraid and hoping that the threat was gone.

He gave them a reassuring nod before walking over,

"That beast, it almost killed us" said one,

"I do not like this, those things have never come this close before" said another worried as they all began to talk worried amongst each other, while they did that the village elders walked over to Hans and asked "Are you okay?",

"Yes, thank you" said Hans before looking at the broken doors and said "Sorry about the doors",

"We rather the doors be destroyed than one of our own killed" said Abraham, the oldest of the elders.

Together Hans and the elders worked to try and fix the doors and put them back on the church. As they did another elder named Joseph asked "Hans... so you remember when we first met?".

Hans though then chuckled "How can I forget? I almost gave Abraham a heart attack",

"Don't remind me child" said Abraham as he tried to hide the redness of embarrassment as he remembered.

* * *

 _Past:_

 _The night was coming and as such the elders took turns to light up the lanters and candles inside and outside of the church._

 _Doing this was such a chore and often times the elders would argue over whose turn it was as temperatures can be well bellow freezing almost all the time._

 _Grumbling in anger Abraham went outside, all bundled up, not that it changed the fact that he was freezing. Making his way around the outside of a church he began to lit up torches and lanterns which were outside and making sure the gates were open._

 _The gates had to remain open as in church everybody was welcomed, especially those who were looking for sanctuary._

 _As he finished he turned around to go back to the church only to find himself face to face with what could be a persons worse nightmare._

 _A draugr... a very dead one... its dead eyes looking at him._

 _Abrahams mouth opened, letting out a horrible scream as he fell to his bottom and continued to scream while trying to scramble to his feet yet unable to._

 _The draugr walked closer letting Abraham take a good look at him. He had grayish blue skin with some frost on it, the clothes were tattered and torn but had enough for Abraham to identify them as clothes of a southern islander prisoner... his eyes... they were dead and blue, but for some reason they looked very sad._

 _They stared at him as he screamed till be lost his voice and could only stare on in frozen horror._

 _Moving the draugr began to walk, as it got closer Abraham began to cry out prayers as he saw his life flash before his eyes as he knew he would be eaten. But much to his shock the draugr walked pass him and began to make his way to church._

 _"Hey! Hey!" yelled Abraham as he got up and ran to stop the draugr "You cannot go in there! Its holy ground your kind is not-" the draug stopped and looked at Abraham rather annoyed, at that moment he saw the draugrs mouth was sown shut._

 _Bending down the draugr traced its finger on the snow, writing something._

 _Looking Adraham read "Can you please keep it down? Were in a church", at that Abraham felt his face turn red in both anger and embarrassment as he read that._

 _Getting back up the draugr turned and walked into the church before Abraham could stop him._

 _Panicked Abraham went inside to warn the others, but it seems that they knew considering he heard them screaming from the inside._

 _Looking inside he saw the elders pressed against the walls of the church, terrified as they stared at the draugr who took a seat in the front pew and just sat there, looking at the cross._

 _Calming down the elders slowly made their way to the outside where Abraham was._

 _"Do you see what I see?!" Whispered Joseph trying but failing to remain calm,_

 _"You see it too? Oh good, glad to know I am not loosing my mind" said Abraham sarcastically._

 _They whispered and talk then after a while Micheal asked "What is it doing here?",_

 _"Out for a bite?" joked Peter,_

 _"I am serious! This is holy ground! The draugrs cannot touch this place without being turned to ashes, yet this one waltzed in and is not affected" whispered Micheal._

 _There was silence between them as they knew Micheal was right, draugrs are evil beings, evil beings were not allowed in holy ground yet nothing happened to this one._

 _Finally giving into his curiosity Micheal who was the oldest of the elders and the leader approached the draugr._

 _Clearing his throat he caught the draugrs attention who looked up at him, his dead eyes very sad, before asking as if he was talking to any person who visit instead of a draugr "What have you come here my son?", the draugr just looked before looking back down at his hands._

 _Not giving up Micheal placed a hand on the draugr or at least tried as the draugr reacted by jumping away._

 _Recognizing the reaction Micheal realized he was scared and probably went through something horrible. There was silence before saying "Do you want sanctuary? Forgiveness? All are welcomed here"_

 _The draugr looked sadly as Micheal walked over gently coaxing "Its okay, it will be okay" gently gesturing to the others to hand him paper and a pen._

 _Abraham left to fetch the items before coming back and handing them to Micheal who gestured it to the draugr._

 _"Can you tell me who you are son?" Micheal asked, the draugr hesitated before writing his name and what happened._

* * *

Even now nobody knows why Hans did not turn to ash... among other things. The people did not want to cut the strings off of Hans mouth in fear that he would eat them, but over time Hans had gained their trust, it did helped that Hans had become a sort of protector and provider to them.

He needs them and they need him. Where he stood with them Hans was not sure and he rather not find out.

"There" said Abraham as they finished putting the doors back.

"A little bit splintered, but fine" said Hans gesturing at the left door,

"Its fine, will fix it tomorrow" said Micheal before they began to make their way to the village.

When everybody was back inside Hans followed the elders back to the church where the elders lived.

"Micheal" asked Hans,

"Yes son?",

"Why do good people suffer?" asked Hans softly as he rubbed his arms unconsciously, Micheal smiled and said "Life is full of test, if you suffer is to prepare you for whats to come"

Hans said nothing about that as they arrived, when they did Hans turned to leave but he heard Micheal yell at him "Keep your head up! I know you are still here for a reason!"

He turned, gave them a small smile before he continued to make his way back to the forest and the mountain.

Never knowing he had been watched...

* * *

The doors opened and Hans walked in to find Elsa sitting, as if she was waiting for him to walk in.

He looked at her before going to the corner to put some firewood there, as he stacked the wood he was surprised as usually she would speak or something, but she remained quiet.

"You have been quiet" said Hans as he finished stacking wood.

"I have nothing to say" said Elsa softly then asked "Hans... what do you think of yourself?".

He laughed and said "It does not matter",

"How can it not?" asked Elsa curious,

"Because it does not matter what I think of myself, its what you think" said Hans before explaining "Everybody has different opinions, what I think of myself is not the same as what you think of me and no matter how hard I try to convince you only you can decide what you think of me",

Elsa frowned and asked "What do you think of yourself?",

"I already told you" said Hans exasperated,

"I still want to hear it" insisted Elsa.

Hans sighted and rubbed the back of his head before saying "Why bother? If I tell you you will still think and say I am a liar",

"Hans" said Elsa crossing her arms stubbornly.

Giving up Hans said angrily "Alright, I think I am a mistake, there? Happy?",

Elsa was taken back by the tone he used, she had seen him angry and he had yelled at her before during their arguments, but there was something different about this...

"Why?" asked Elsa, Hans chuckled and said "Why should I tell you? I am your" he paused then said in an exaggerated tone "would be murderer" then continued in a normal tone "I could be manipulating you right now for all you know".

Elsa did not respond to that, she knew he was right and that was what she though of him. But it just that nothing made sense anymore, especially after what she saw.

Was this all a trick? Some kind of facade he was doing to gain her and those villagers trust before killing them?

She was just not sure anymore. She wanted him to be what she though he was, it was just easier that way, black and white so they say. She never wanted to entertain the possibility that things were not what they seem.

So now as time went on she began to see that the situation is far more gray than it seemed...

"No! I will not let him get into my head! Not till I have full proof!" Elsa told herself and that was her mantra, she could not afford to take the risk, any risk, to get too close to him till she was absolutely sure.

"I hope that he is a liar" though Elsa after a while.

It sounded cruel, but if he is a liar it will be easier for her and everybody to dismiss him. She can go on with her life, but if it turns out to be that he is telling the truth...

She did not want to think of the pandoras box that will be opened if it turned out that he was being truthful.

"So... one more test" said Hans as he looked at the remaining door.

"Yes" said Elsa as she also looked at the door, both were hesitating a bit, as if they knew that this would be the hardest test.

"So, shall we go?" asked Njord unsure, Hans just looked at Elsa and said "Ready when you are".

Her not answering she got up and walked to the door, Hans followed, Njord stayed behind as something told him that they needed to go through this on their own.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: More and more it is revealed, it seems that Hans has a sort of relationship between the villagers and himself.. Any way this is all for now. Please let me know, but for now I bid you adue and will update the story as soon as possible. Take care.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors note: Welcome to the next chapter of the Draugr. This is it! The final test! Or is it? Things are never what they seem and even if they pass it it does not mean that the test and troubles are over. In fact they are far from over...**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Anyway, enough of me blabbering, please continue to read on to your hearts content and please leave a review when done as your opinions matter.**_

* * *

 _ **~In life its important to know when to stop arguing and simply let them be wrong~**_

* * *

Test were given, her whole life was a test it seemed to Elsa, as far as she could remember she had gone through hardships and if she could pass through that... then she will be able to pass through anything.

Looking back she saw Hans following her quietly, suddenly as she moved to look in front she slammed against something. Rubbing her face Elsa reached in front and touched to find she had slammed against a mirror.

"Mirror?" asked Elsa while Hans looked confused at that before he reached and found she was right... it was a mirror.

Upon realizing it they covered their ears as they heard loud mechanic sounds coming from the ceiling as there was movement. Slides on the ceiling opened to let the moonlight in giving the room a creepy feel as they found that the room was entirely covered by mirrors which reflected the moonlight.

"You have passed the test given, but one remains, I doubt you two will pass it" they heard the mountain say.

When it finished the mirroa began to glow, focusing on their reflections. Turning to look at their reflection they saw it shrunk, change, till they were children.

Then from children it distorted, their skins crack to reveal darkness underneath, their eyes turned full black before they made their way out of the mirror.

The mirror shook as they left and stood before Elsa and Hans who both stared in shock, horror and awe at what they saw and were seeing.

Slowly the two back away as the two beings walked closer and closer.

Finally they spoke,

"Hans, why are you with the witch?" Said the boy, Hans looked at Elsa, she did not hear, the boys lips moved, but spoke nothing... was Hans hearing the child in his thoughts? And was it only him?

"Elsa if I were you I would run away from the draugr, its clear he wants to hurt you" said the girl, like the boy her mouth moved but there was no sound, Elsa only heard it on her head.

"Why? I did nothing wrong?" whispered Elsa,

"Did you not? You have done plenty of wrong, stop running away from your mistakes" said the girl, meanwhile the boy said "What are you waiting for? Kill her",

"No! I won't kill her" said Hans loudly in anger,

"Why not!?" shouted the child stomping his foot "Look at her! How come she gets to live her life of ease after what she did!?",

"She does not know the truth!" Hans said defending Elsa... surprising himself as he could not believe he was defending the same person who though he was a would be murderor.

"And you believe her?! I am you! You can only trust me and you know like me that she is as guilty as sin!" shouted the boy getting more and more aggressive.

"Elsa now its your chance! You can kill him! Kill him before he kills you!" shouted the girl,

"He would never do that!" said Elsa defending Hans, at that moment she too was surprise to hear herself defend Hans her would be murderor.

"How can you trust him?! He tried to kill you and Anna!" snarled the girl then added "Unless you want to run away",

Elsa did not answer and the girl snorted "Should have known, once a coward always a coward".

"Come on! Look at her! She needs to pay for what she did! Its not fair! We did everything right and we suffered while she did everything wrong and she is running around enjoying everything in life!" yelled the boy as Hans faltered and hesitated.

The more the children spoke, the more Elsa and Hans though. Both stared, neither trusted, yes they made a vow, yes Hans had his doubts, yes Elsa had seen a side of Hans she though did not existed, but the distrust was still there.

Hans gripped his fist and said "Somebody has to pay for their mistakes", Elsa glared and said "Yes and somebody here has to be the villain".

Both children looked with smirks, sure that there would be a fight. But much to their shock the two took step back.

It was not right, how could they judge and punish one another when they do not even know the facts? What power do they have to do such a thing? Nothing, they have no power to do so or any right...

"If you have to pay... it will not be me making you pay" said Hans shaking his head.

"I don't know whats the truth about you... but I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt" said Elsa she too shaking her head.

As soon as those words were spoken there was a crash, like glass breaking or better yet... a mirror breaking.

All around the mirrors slowly cracked before they exploded into many pieces all around, scattering through the floor. As that happened the illusion of the children faded away as till they vanished completely, as if they were never there.

"You two did it... you both passed the test" they heard the mountain say.

"This test..." whispered Elsa then added angry "You wanted us to kill one another!",

"No, I was testing to see if you two would succumb to the desires, to succumb to your wants for revenge" said the mountain there was a pause then added "I cannot give the truth mirror to just anybody... it not only has the power to show the user the truth.. but it has the terrible power to distort reality, to change it to show the truth"

As it spoke the moonlight began to focus its intensity on the center of the room, there was mechanical sounds as the center began to rise, revealing a stone pedestal and in the very center was a small, delicate, silver hand mirror and next to it was a small glass vial full of a strange golden liquid.

"Make sure to keep it from falling into the wrong hands and when your both done using it return it to me, as for the vial, it contains the liquid that can be found inside the holy grail... you can use it now and grant you your life back or wait, but be warned, whenever you choose to do with it will have consequences" said the mountain before it went quiet.

The two looked at one another, as if asking who will take the first step, then Hans gestured and said "After you". Elsa stared skeptically before walking over to the pedestal and with a gentle hand she took the mirror.

Admiring it she noted the delicate details on the mirror, gently she stroke its reflective surface only to shiver. She could feel the power emanating from the mirror.

"Want to ask the truth?" asked Hans gesturing to it,

"Why do you want me to go first?" asked Elsa,

"Because I know you will not trust me to go first" answered Hans as he crossed his arms, Elsa nodded, it was true, before looking into the mirror.

"Before you ask" Hans added stopping her "Just ask for the truth of the situation... not the truth about me",

"Why?" asked Elsa curious,

"Just trust me" said Hans insisting, giving in Elsa nodded and asked the mirror "Show me the truth of what happened; Did Hans tried to murder me and my sister?"

The mirror began to shake, the reflective surface fogged over before it cleared up to show Elsa the truth.

The surface showed Hans in the palace after the ice castle fiasco. He was there with the council discussing something, as they did a Elsa saw a darkness surround Hans, opaquing a light which was inside of Hans. Upon seeing that the surface image vanished and a voice whispered in Elsas mind making her shiver "Innocent".

Her eyes went wide before she looked over to Hans, "What did you see?" asked Hans softly, Elsa said nothing, she walked over and handed him the mirror and said "I believe you..."

Hans looked but said nothing as he took the mirror and look into it before whispering "I need to know... is Elsa innocent?".

Like Elsa the mirror fogged before vanishing and showing Hans an image, in it he saw Elsa going about with queen business and such.

Nothing was shown to show Hans that she was guilty then the image faded as a voice spoke in Hans mind "She had nothing to do with what happened", like Elsa he shivered at the voice before looking down and handing the mirror back to Elsa and saying "I believe you"

There was silence between them as they processed the truth before Hans asked "Are we good?", Elsa laughed, it was of... relief? Before saying "Yes, I guess we are".

With a small smile Hans turned and grabbed the tiny vial, placing it in his bag and said "It would be wise to use it later, the trek down the mountain will be safer that way",

"Smart decision" said Elsa and with that they turned and left side by side and heads held high.

* * *

The wind blew through the forest, causing it leaves and branches to rustle as Elsa, Hans and Njord made their way back down to the capital of the southern isles.

"Wait... What will I do?" asked Hans unsure as he stopped a bit,

"Do what?" asked Elsa confused to that,

"If I make my way to the capital the ice will melt and my body will rot" said Hans then frowned "I doubt I will make it there without turning into a mess of bones and who knows what else".

To this Njord though then said "He has a point, I mean yes he is not pretty to look at now but at least he can move around",

"Oh ha ha Njord" said Hans rolling his eyes.

Elsa though then looked at her hands and muttered "I wonder" she moved her hands and found... her ice magic... it had returned!

"Its back!" said Elsa happy,

"But how?" asked Hans surprised at that, Njord though then said "It was probably the mountain, it was probably blocking your ability",

"You knew?!" said Elsa angry,

"No, its just what I think, I am as surprised as you are" said Njord quickly as he hid behind Hans in fear. Sighting Elsa shook her head before extending her hand toward Hans and said "Give me your hand",

"Your not going to turn me into an ice sculpture right?" said Hans,

"Hans be serious, I have no reason to hurt you, the same way that you have no reason to hurt me" said Elsa then added "I will freeze your body just enough to keep you from rotting yet not enough to keep you from moving".

Hans looked, hesitating before reaching and taking her hand, when he did Elsa used her power on him. The ice made its way down his arm and to his body, as it did it took a lighter shade of gray, almost white but not quite with some blue frost veins. When done Hans felt more solid, stable, it was strange but reassuring.

"There, now we have one less thing to worry about" said Elsa with a smile,

"Thank you" said Hans then added "Now I can protect you better",

"I do not need protection" said Elsa a bit annoyed yet with a small smile.

Hans was going to add to that but stopped and stared, the stare made Elsa rather uneasy, even more when he began to look around.

"Whats wrong?" asked Elsa worried,

"The wind..." whispered Hans,

"What about the wind?" asked Njord,

"Its gotten quiet" said Hans as he continued to look around, listening. Elsa followed as she too found it odd now that Hans mentioned it.

Then all of a sudden there was a strange noise... kind of a woop woop sound. It was not an owl, owls did not sound like that, in fact Elsa had never heard anything like that.

Apparently Hans did as he immediately grabbed Elsa by the arm and then Njord and began to run as fast as possible.

Elsa almost tripped by the rough gesture but ran with Hans dragging her to who knows where. As they did, Elsa began to feel the wind, but something else and that noise, it was chasing them.

Suddenly Hans stopped in front of an opening of a tree. He pushed her inside causing her to fall before he followed in, closing the entrance on the way.

Landing on the ground Elsa winced as she got up then looked up to find an underground tunnel.

"What tha" whispered Elsa as Hans landed on the ground, looking up Hans sighted and said "We lost it",

"It?" asked Elsa,

"I am not sure... I just hope its not what I think it is... even if I know its not possible as this is not its home" said Hans as he looked up a bit as if to make sure they were not followed before turning and helping Elsa back up to her feet.

"You okay?" asked Hans as she was now standing,

"Yes, but what is this place?" asked Elsa as she looked around,

"Not sure, either its a tunnel or a nature made one" said Hans as he gestured around "It leads to all over the island" then after looking again he said "Were going to have to stay till it goes away... when it does we will make a run for it for the village",

"The village?" asked Elsa confused as to why he wanted to go there,

"Yes, we have to warn them" said Hans urgently. Elsa did not speak anymore, as she had seen just how much he cared for that place and the people residing there and if he wanted to warn them then it meant that whatever was out there was extremely dangerous.

* * *

Huddled together in the darkness Hans and Elsa could not see anything, not even themselves from how dark it was.

But it was not bad, they had the mirror, they passed the tests and now they were on their way back to the capital.

"I bet your eager to go back" said Hans breaking the silence,

"Hum?",

"To your life, being queen of arendelle, adored, going to feasts, spending time with those you love" explained Hans then chuckled "You have no idea how jealous I am of you",

"Don't be, being queen is not good, its-",

"Its not because your a queen" said Hans interrupting, when she was silence he continued "You have people who care about you, love you, would never give up on you" there was a pause before Hans added "I would have love to have somebody who loved me like your sister loved you".

"I am sure you had somebody" said Elsa, Hans shakes his head and sadly said "Never got the luxury... as far as I can remember" then added "The earliest memory I can remember is being called a failure".

There was silence and Elsa asked "Have you ever been happy?",

"Happy? Thats a complicated word" said Hans,

"How so?" asked Elsa confused,

"What makes you happy is not the same what would make me happy" explained Hans then added "Its also kinda hard to answer as I do not recall ever being happy before... by not knowing what happiness is makes it all the more harder to tell you what makes me happy as I don't know" looking down sadly "The closest thing to happiness I ever got was a moment in the fjord, feeling the water, then in your coronation ball... with your sister... never had I felt like like that before".

There was silence before Hans continued "I miss your sister..." looking to her direction Hans asked "Will Anna ever forgive me? It was not me... you know it... I know it..."

Elsa felt a lump grow on her throat, she felt sorrow hearing how he speaks of her sister. He was in love with her, she knew it... and it hurts her more knowing what she knew, that her sister was married.

So with a breath Elsa said deciding to lie to spare him that truth "She will... and... I am sure that she will want you back... your a good man Hans"

Hans gave a small smile and said "Thank you... and I think your one of the best queens I ever met",

"I doubt it" said Elsa,

"We started off bad, but you were willing to work with me and give me a chance... that says a lot... you could have left things as they were, pretend nothing happened, but you did not... that is what makes you the best... and I thank you for it... and apologize for all the hardships and hard times",

"No need, I admit that I was not the best either" said Elsa as she reached and took his hand, squeezing it "Everything will be fine, things will be okay, it will be fixed... somehow... and when this is all over... I promise to take you back to Arendelle... and we will go to the fjord... together... the three of us..."

Hans did not answer, but then Elsa felt him squeeze her hand back and said "Thank you..."

As silence settled Elsa it took everything Elsa had not to cry for him. It was hard not to feel pity for him as she knew the truth.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: ohhhh has Elsa grown a soft spot for Hans? Maybe? But we shall see soon enough... and... what was that thing? Another enemy? Sorry cannot way.. Any way this is all for now. Please let me know, but for now I bid you adue and will update the story as soon as possible. Take care.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors note: Welcome to the next chapter of the Draugr. This is it! The final test! Or is it? Things are never what they seem and even if they pass it it does not mean that the test and troubles are over. In fact they are far from over...**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Anyway, enough of me blabbering, please continue to read on to your hearts content and please leave a review when done as your opinions matter.**_

 _ **(Warning! Chapter contains a bit of self harm)**_

* * *

 _ **~Feel what you need to feel and then let it go. Do not let it consume you~**_

* * *

There was a silence as Elsa looked up to where Hans had climbed up. Using the roots Hans climbed up to where the hollow tree was, sticking his head out he took a look.

"What do you see?" called Elsa,

"Nothing... I think it left" answered Hans as he went through the opening, a few minutes passed before she heard "Its clear!"

Nodding Elsa grabbed unto the roots and began to climb up, once up Elsa stuck her head out the opening before getting out of the tree.

Once outside Elsa noted how Hans looked around and though he hid his emotions well she noted how tense he was, he looked ready to jump at the smallest sound or sudden moment he saw.

"Hans?" asked Elsa as Hans began to move, muttering something to himself. Confused Elsa looked at Njord who shrugged before they too followed.

Going deeper into the woods as they followed Hans they noticed how the trees had claw marks on it, some so bad they were missing parts of their bark.

"Please let it not be" Elsa finally heard Hans say, softly, but she heard it.

"Not what?" asked Elsa, again Hans did not answer as he continued to walk.

"Hans" again Elsa called or tried before she gagged, what was that?! That smell was awful! Like a rotten sickly sweet smell.

Covering her nose and mouth in an effort not to puke Elsa continued to follow Hans before he stopped dead in his tracks and just stared out at whatever he was starring.

Saying nothing Elsa walked over and looked only to jump back at the horror that was before her.

Dead, they were all dead..

The he animals of the forest had been torn, mangled, their bodies piled up here and there through the clearing of the forest before them.

Never had Elsa seen such carnage before.

"Gjengengar" Hans gasped and for the first time Elsa was afraid as she was sure she heard the tone of fear in his voice.

Whatever this Gjengengar was, if Hans... a draugr... was afraid of it, then whatever it was was surely a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

Black candles were lit all around a round room, in the very heart of the room stood a large mirror whose looking glass was darker than the darkest night. Yet despite this movement could be seen, there was something inside the mirror.

Walking over dark hooded bowed in reverence at the mirror before the one at the head of the group pulled the dark hood down to reveal the King of the southern isles.

"Master, the hour is upon us, the ritual is almost ready" he said in a deep respectful voice, the mirrors surface vibrated as if communicating some unknown message to Stephen who nodded and answered "Yes, the snowflake will be ready by then..."

* * *

"Ow ow! Hans stop!" yelled Elsa as her arm began to hurt. Hans paid no mind as he continued to run through the forest, picking up as much speed as he could, all the while muttering something Elsa could not understand.

What she did know was that whatever this Gjengengar was had Hans worried.

Suddenly he stopped causing Elsa to slam against him.

"Hans" she groaned annoyed as she rubbed her sore nose. Hans said nothing.

"Hans?" called Elsa as she stared at his back, then noticed Njord, he was as still as death and said nothing instead of one of his usual witty remarks or something.

Walking around them Elsa looked to see what they were starring only for her mouth to fall wide open in shock and horror.

The village...

Elsa stared back and forth between the village and Hans, he looked on in shock but before she could stop him Hans ran forth into the village.

"Hans!" Called Elsa as she ran after him, all around the homes were destroyed, there was blood, but no people. Where did they go?! What happened?!

As she ran after Hans she saw him run straight to the church. Slamming both the doors open it revealed a true horror.

Yes Elsa had heard, but seeing it... seeing this...

Women, men, the elderly, children, all of then dead on the ground of the church, blood everywhere.

It was more than a massacre, this was a genocide.

As the shock of horror wore off at first Elsa looked at Hans. Had she seen this a day or so ago she would have been ready to believe that he was responsible for this. Ready to blame him as he being a draugr was fully capable of doing this horror... but of course that was then and this was now and she knew better and she knew the truth... Also there was a lot of evidence that showed that Hans did not do this.

The main evidence being that she knew that Hans cared too much about these people to hurt them, then there is also the fact that these people were killed recently, their bodies still looked fresh as did the blood. So there was no way that Hans would have done this as he had been on her line of sight.

With this it begged the question; Who or what had killed these people?

But that though went to the back of Elsas mind as she saw Hans slowly fall to his knees, he slowly went to the ground, hands gripping to the ground as pure sorrow filled him.

They were gone, he promised he would protect them and he failed... why was he such a failure?

"Hans?" asked Elsa then jumped back when Hans slammed his fist against his own head, it was hard... he did not stop as he proceeded to slam his fists over and over against his head then began to bite his arm.

"Hans! What are you doing?! Stop!" yelled Elsa as she ran over and tried to stop him. But he pushed her away and continued to do self harm.

Elsa stared in shock, a part of her not understanding, these people were strangers and yet Hans felt such a sorrow he turned to self harm to stop feeling then pain of sorrow... and how?

He told her he did not feel pain... was it that he just did not feel physical pain but felt emotional pain?

She did not know for sure, but it was clear that he did felt something...

"Hans" Elsa tried again, not giving up, Hans stopped. Slowly he lowered his arms and got up.

"I know your hurt, this is horrible, but we cannot leave them like this we can-" Elsas voice died down when Hans turned to face her.

His eyes... they were black, his mouth was open in a snarl as he bore his teeth.

"Hans!" screamed Elsa as he lunged at her. Throwing her hands she made an ice wall causing Hans to slam against it. This rattled him enough for him to snap out of it.

Laying on the ground a bit he groaned before lifting his head.

"What was that?! Why did you do that?!" demanded Elsa, Hans just stared, his dead blue eyes looking a little daze before opening his mouth to speak but only gurguls and snarls left as he reached for Elsa, unable to get up.

"Oh no... not again" Elsa heard, turning she saw it was Njord, the black cat looked scared,

"Whats wrong with him?" asked Elsa worried,

"Hunger... he has not fed, if he does not feed he will loose whatever sense and memory he has left, followed by his undead life" said Njord worried then stared serious "He needs blood... fresh blood... now!"

Panicking Elsa looked around, she could try to find some animal, but she doubted it would help if she could not find any or took too long. The only blood was Njord and herself.

Looking down at herself she sighted, it was clear what she had to do.

Reaching again Hans fell to the side, not able to move or anything. Just lay there like a turtle on its back.

Terrified Elsa steeled herself as she waved her hand making a sharp shard of ice appear on her hand. Holding it against her hand she winced as she cut her own hand before getting closer to Hans.

Hovering her hand over him she let the blood drip over him. He moved and snarled but upon the blood dripped into his mouth he began to lick it up, Elsa brought the hand closer but then jumped back when Hans tried to grab her.

Shaking his head Hans seemed to snap out of it before looking at her. Took a moment of silence before he realized what happened and said "You could have given me some in a cup...",

"Yes... will remember that" said Elsa as she rubbed her hand,

"Thank you Elsa, like I said Hans is a jerk, but I need him alive" said Njord as he walked over to the bag Hans dropped, got into the bag before getting out with some cloth which he brought over to Elsa.

"Thank you" said Elsa as she took it and wrapped her wounded hand. Getting up on his feet Hans sighted "Sorry for scaring you",

"The next time give me a warning please" said Elsa as she also went up to her feet before looking over the dead villagers.

Saying nothing Hans walked over and gently began to move them... he wanted to bury them... Elsa knew and there was no need to say. She too walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder Elsa said "I will help you... you do not need to do this alone...".

Hans did not respond, he just stood there before moving away to continue his work.

Looking down at Njord she shook her head at him.

* * *

The dock was busy as Anna was in the office as she tried to finishing what paperwork was needed before she left for the Southern isles to save Elsa.

As she finished there was a scream followed by guards who ran pass the office in a hurry.

"Now what?!" Though Anna as she got up and left to investigate the goings on. It led her to the dungeon where upon entering she noticed the strange cold in the area.

"Cold?" She though as she walked down the stairs and pass empty cells to where the group of guards had gathered.

As she got closer the noted how it got colder. Moving pass the guards Anna looked and covered her mouth in shock and horror.

The cell was covered in ice, the bars dented and torn, sitting inside was the lady that had attacked Elsa and her. She was frozen, her face a strange mix between anger and horror, her body was covered in ice, a huge ice spike emerged from her chest.

Backing away Anna shook her head, she could not believe what she was seeing. Turning to the guards they all looked nervous, it was clear to her who they though was responsible for this.

But it was not possible! Elsa could not have done this! Right?

"Your highness?" asked the captain unsure, growing firm Anna said "Prepare the ship faster... were going to the isles tomorrow"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Authors note: This is getting darker and darker, but just how dark I will not say, but I have to warn that I will change the story to mature soon due to the fact we will deal with a lot of difficult things and bad scenarious. Any way this is all for now. Please let me know, but for now I bid you adue and will update the story as soon as possible. Take care.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors note: Welcome to the next chapter of the Draugr...**_

 _ **Just to let you all know, this story is cannon complaint. The reason that Elsa is back in Arendelle and as a queen is this:**_

 _ **After the events of frozen 2 Elsa realized that there was nothing telling her that she could not live in Arendelle and she also missed her sister so she went back to Arendelle. Meanwhile Anna realized that she was not cut out for the job as queen as she did not know how to handle the political side and did not know what to do. So after talking and such Elsa took back her job as queen and is staying in Arendelle, going back to the woods whenever she is needed.**_

 _ **(Also personally I am not a fan of the second movie, I swear any one of us could have done a better job in writing a plot line. It just made no sense and I am pretty sure it was made at the last minute... Maybe the movie would have worked better as a sequel, but as a movie it backtracked and contradicted everything that was good in the first movie.. also not sure why but I felt that there was something else going on in the movie, like somebody was controlling the events and had a sinister hidden agenda)**_

 _ **Anyway, enough of me blabbering, please continue to read on to your hearts content and please leave a review when done as your opinions matter.**_

* * *

 _ **~Never apologize for being sensitive or emotional. Showing your emotions is a sign of strength~**_

* * *

Sorrow, Elsa did not know them, but their death was tragic regardless. In silence Elsa and Hans buried the people with respect and care.

Families were buried together, soldiers with their medals or uniform, the rest with their best clothes or treasures. Elsa let Hans handle the bodies, she knew he knew them better and knew he would take care of them.

She on the other dug the holes and prepared crosses and such.

When done Hans, Elsa and Njord stood before the graves, neither saying a word as they were just silent.

Looking between Hans and the graves Elsa did not know what to say, what to do to comfort Hans as it was clear that he was suffering with sorrow.

"Hans... want to talk about it?" asked Elsa softly deciding that was as good as a beginning as anything.

Hans did not respond, he just turned and left without speaking a word.

"Hans" began Elsa again softly, he stopped but then said "We have to keep moving" before he continued his way.

Elsa frowned.

"Don't give up" she heard, looking at Njord Elsa said sadly "But he won't let me in", Njord smiled and said "That did not stop your sister, please keep trying, he will open up to you and..." he paused and said sadly "He needs you, more than you and he knows".

Elsa frowned at that, for a moment her mind went back to Anna. Her dear sister, how selfless, caring, she is truly lucky to have her for a sister.

She would help, she would know what to do, she would be better in this situation. Then again maybe not.

With a sight Elsa wondered what to do. What can she do?

* * *

Sails, they bore the arendelle symbol, in unison the boats reached the dock.

Standing at the dock Anna looked out into the isles as the boat finished docking.

"Princess Anna" she heard, turning she saw some arendellian and islander guards. They bowed and said "King Stephen is expecting you", nodding Anna picked up her skirts and followed the guards to the dock and into a coach with Kristoff following close behind.

Once inside the two watched as the doors closed and it began to move. Moving the curtains Kristoff looked to the sky and asked "Sure its foggy outside", Anna hummed and looked outside rather distracted, "The sky is dark too, almost like a storm is coming" added Kristoff, Anna hummed again before jumping and saying "Wait, sorry, did not listen, what did you say?",

"Are you okay?" asked Kristoff worried,

"I am fine, I am okay" reassured Anna then added "I am just worried about my sister".

Kristoff frowned before giving a small smile and reassuring her "Elsa is fine, you will see",

"I hope" whispered Anna unsure as she continued to look out into the dark sky and the foggy atmosphere.

* * *

Slowly making their way down the forest Hans, Elsa and Njord were at full alert as they made their way down the forest, towards the main capital of the southern isles.

Making ice swords Elsa and Hans held them tightly as they walked,

"I don't like this" said Njord as he curled up under Elsas neck, his fur was sticking up on its end making him look like a dark puff ball as fog seemed to get denser and denser the further they got into the woods.

"Hans, do you know where we are going?" asked Elsa a little worried.

"Yes, up ahead we should be finding a landmark that will tell us where to go" explained Hans as he hurried along,

"Land mark?" asked Elsa and Njord at the same time.

"A cemetery" answered Hans,

"Cemetery?! Oh no! No no no! I am not going into any cemetery!" shouted Njord, Elsa said nothing but she agreed, she did not want to go into any cementary.

"Look, there is a passageway there under my families mausoleum that will lead us straight to the outskirt of the capital" explained Hans as he turned to look at them reassuringly.

"How do you know such a thing exists?" asked Elsa not sure.

Hans paused, sighted before answering "Thats how my brothers transported me half dead to the cave..." Hans stopped to compose himself and finished "Its where they left me there to die..."

Upon hearing that Elsa felt her face turn pale in shock. He was still alive when he was placed on the cave, yes she knew as the brothers told her he was alive but she had hoped that they were lying as she could not even begin or even want to imagine how that would have been like.

Slowly dying, alone and in pain, she would not wish that upon her worse enemies.

"Hans I am-",

"Its okay, its not your fault" interrupted Hans "You did not assign the punishment, it was my brothers",

"You did not deserve that" said Elsa softly, there was silence before Hans said "Lets just focus on getting to the capital".

Looking up at him Elsa was going to say something else but before she could even say anything a song interrupted her.

 _Soli har venda,_

 _i haustinga ligg håpet._

 _Solrik sumar_

 _og allgroande åkre._

The song was low and haunting, it had a distorted quality over it as it sounded and echoed through the forest.

 _Til norne tri,_

 _vi ber dei spinna liv_

 _i åker og i eng,_

 _i barm og i bringa._

Saying nothing Hans gripped the sword and walked over all the while making sure that Elsa was behind him and he in front in case they got ambushed.

 _Er ár og friðar,_

 _når kornet stig or jordi._

 _Om vordane lokka sin lokkesong._

As they got closer to the source the fog got denser and denser.

 _På tidleg sådd åker_

 _kan ikkje nokon lite._

 _For mangt veit eg om vålyndt vêr._

 _Gro gro, lisle spire,_

 _dager gryr og mørket svinner._

 _Sól har snudd_

 _og hjulet det har venda._

 _Sola vendar hausten sendar_

 _graset gulnar, blada fell_

 _lyse dagar er på hell._

 _Til vordar og vettar,_

 _vi takk gjev med vår song_

 _for ár og friðar._

The song got louder, more distorted as it was clear the person was in deep sorrow and in rage, an unusual combination.

Fog parted to reveal a dark shadowy figure in front of the cemetery. Shadowy mist surrounded the figure as a dress, her grayish hand were buried into her face as she sang.

 _Ár og friðar._

Terrified Hans slowly began to back away with Elsa behind him. But as they did they cringed as either he or Elsa stepped and broke a stick on the ground.

This caused the figure to stop her song and sorrow.

Growing tensed Hans and Elsa stared at the figure as it looked up then all of a sudden the figure turned to reveal her angry face. Her eyes were golden and shone through the darkness of the shadows that billowed all around her, her mouth opened wide and gave off a horrible scream.

"Run!" yelled Hans as they turned to run but much to their shock the trees distorted and twisted among one another, blocking their exit.

"Were trapped!" yelled Njord fearfully,

"Into the Cemetery!" yelled Elsa as they turned and ran into the cemetery with the horrible being chasing them.

As they ran they weaved in between tombstones and graves, all wanting to loose the ghost as it chased them.

But they were failing as they could feel the ghost chase them and her banshee like screams filled the area, disorienting them even more as they ran.

At some point they ended up in a dead end. Looking around Elsa gasped as she was trying to catch her breath while Hans just looked around, he was extremely disoriented, he did not know where he was.

"Its coming!" yelled Njord panicking, then noticing an opening Hans ran over and grabbed unto it, pulling it open.

He silently gestured, it was all Elsa needed as she ran inside, once she and Njord were inside Hans entered and pulled it close.

Pressing against it Hans listened while Elsa tried to calm her breath and heart as quietly as possible.

Silence settled into the area.

"Is she gone?" asked Elsa softly, Hans did not answer at first as he listened then whispered "I think-"

A soft humming sound was heard, at first it was far away, but it kept getting closer and closer.

Elsas breath hitched, she covered her mouth in an attempt to be quieter as the distorted humming of what she knew was of the Gjengengar.

It lingered through the area before moving away. As the humming left Elsa, Hans and Njord found themselves not able to relax.

How could they? They were trapped and at the mercy of a ghost that could easily kill them if it found them.

Slowly backing away Hans legs began to tremble before he fell to the ground shaking like a leaf. He was trying to hide it, but Elsa knew he was terrified at the encountered and she did not blame him.

She herself was also terrified.

Slowly getting to the ground herself Elsa tried to calm herself but she found herself shaking. She was so scared she could not stop herself as she gripped unto a stone pillar for support.

For a while they stayed there, not speaking a word as they tried to compose themselves before Njord asked "Hans, tell me you have a plan".

Hans looked up at the black cat, but said nothing.

"Tell me the plan, you always have a plan and a plan for that plan and a back up plan for good measure" Njord prattled on and on nervously as his fur stood on end.

Hans just looked down and said "I... I don't know what to do"

Swallowing Elsa felt nervous as the situation did not look good. They were trapped in a cemetery, hunted down by a Gjengengar. How could this get any worse?

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Fun fact: The**_ _ **Gjengengar are like the grudge from scandanavia, they are vengeful spirits of women who have been wronged. Their terrifying as they posses many supernatural powers which it uses to get revenge on their perpetrators and their very sadistic about it as they aim to cause as much harm and misfortune to the person. The more the ghost wants revenge the more powerful it is.  
**_

 _ **Authors note: This is getting darker and darker, but just how dark I will not say, but I have to warn that I will change the story to mature soon due to the fact we will deal with a lot of difficult things and bad scenarios. Any way this is all for now. Please let me know, but for now I bid you adue and will update the story as soon as possible. Take care.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Authors note: Welcome to the next chapter of the Draugr. In the last chapter Elsa and Hans were in a real bind. How will they escape the grasp of the**_ _ ** _ **Gjengengar**_ ? We shall see...  
**_

 _ **Anyway, enough of me blabbering, please continue to read on to your hearts content and please leave a review when done as your opinions matter.**_

 _ **Also this stories rating will be changed to M in the next chapter for reasons you will see when you read the next chapter when I post it.**_

* * *

 _ **~We tend to judge others by their behavior and ourselves by our intentions~**_

* * *

Tension and fear was felt as Elsa, Hans and Njord sat in the mausoleum, they were all nervous as they looked between one another, trying to come up with a plan and at the same time tensing up every time they heard movement or humming.

"I think we should make a run for it" whispered Elsa after a while,

"With that thing chasing us? Its not a good idea" said Hans as he paced around a bit,

"We cannot stay here Hans, maybe if were careful and fast enough we can get to your families mausolium before it gets to us" said Elsa,

"How? That thing out there can clearly control the environment to confuse us" said Hans trying to keep his calm but failing "And if she finds us were done for",

"We have to try something! Maybe I can disguise myself as a draugr and confuse it!" said Elsa, Hans stopped and stared, a minute or two passed before he said "You know... that might be crazy enough to work".

* * *

Arriving to the castle Anna and Kristoff were escorted into the throne room by a bunch of armed guards.

Sighting Anna looked around, she was quite nervous as she worried about her sister, so far there were no signs that anything happened, but she did not trust the isles, especially the Westergaars.

Somehow remaining composed Anna turned to find the door opening and in walked... the arendellian council?

Kristoff shot at her a confused look as the council walked in, followed by some arendellian nobles and...

"Mother?" asked Kristoff confused as he saw the trolls entered and his mother Bulda,

"Oh kristoff, its always good to see you" said Bulda all happy and chipper,

"Yes but... but... what are you doing here?" asked Kristoff confused,

"Oh we just though that while your all here we might have a little chat" they heard, turning they found the king of the isles Stephen walking over. With a grand sweep he bellowed out "Welcome Princess Anna and uh" he paused and added less imperially "Husband",

"Where is my sister?" demanded Anna not skipping a beat,

"Oh, your sister is out on a journey to the mountain, don't worry, she will be back in less than a week" promised Stephen,

"Are you sure?" pressed Kristoff as he looked around, something did not sit well with him in this situation.

"A kings promise, now lets go and get you all settled" said Stephen in an oddly chipper way before leading them to the guest wings.

As they walked Kristoff could not help but feel his suspicion grow. Something felt extremely off about this.

As he walked pass a wall he paused as he saw a mirror. It was silver, looked like any other grand mirror, but what brought chills down Kristoff spine was the fact that its reflective surface was black which meant...

"No... it cannot be" whispered Kristoff as he backed away when he heard Anna call his name.

Quickly moving along he decided to pretend that he never saw that mirror. Quite frankly he was good at pretending things were not happening...

* * *

Removing her shoes Elsa picked up her hair in a tight bun, making sure no strand of hair was loose in case somebody tried to grab her by her hair.

Removing her coat she just kept her pants and shirt.

The less that could be grabbed the better, followed by putting some ice and frost on her body to give herself a living dead look.

"Ready?" asked Hans as he held out his hands, they were covered in black sludge, his coagulated blood.

Elsa looked and nodded, with her permission Hans rubbed the black sludge all over her body, it took everything Elsa had not to gag. The sludge felt horrible, it was slimy yet had the consistency of jello, it felt gross on her skin.

Stopping Hans backed away and looked before saying "Okay, your ready",

"Yes, so we have the plan ready?" asked Elsa as she bundled Njord up into her bag,

"Yes, sneak to the mausoleum, run if caught" said Hans unsure as the plan had many ways for it to go wrong, but they could not stay and do nothing.

Nodding Elsa took the first step by opening the entrance they had used to enter the place.

Sticking their heads out they looked around, "All clear" they whispered to one another before making their way out, slow and careful to keep up the pretense that Elsa was a draugr.

As she walked she made sure she was dragging her feet, moving slowly, careful not to blink too much and breathing as shallow as possible.

Taking a turn Elsa and Hans almost lost their composure.

Draugr... many of them! They lumbered about the cemetery. It made no sense! Why are they there as draugr don't enter cemetery as its holy ground.

"Don't panic! Don't panic!" whispered Hans as he gripped Elsas arm as he tried to keep himself calm,

"I am not panicking! Why should I panic!?" whispered Elsa harshly as she was panicking deep down.

When calm they watched and noted they did not notice them.

"There is the mausoleum" whispered Hans gesturing to the other side of the draugr group.

"Maybe if we don't attract attention we can get by them" whispered Elsa,

"Are you nuts?!" whispered Hans,

"Its either this or go the long way and risk getting captured by the Gjengengar" whispered Elsa, to that Hans stopped.

Yes draugr were bad to deal with, but a Gjengengar is far worse than a whole army of draugr.

"Okay, but stick close to me and not a sound, don't breath if you have to, the less attention we get the better" whispered Hans as he walked head, Elsa followed his lead.

Walking pass the draugr Elsa held her breath, growing tense every time a draugr got close, so close they were literally breathing over her before moving away.

Her heart was thumping so loudly she feared that the draugrs would hear.

"Almost there, please let us-"

A loud shriek was heard as the Gjengengar appeared out of nowhere. It caught the attention of all the draugrs before pointing.

"Run!" Hans yelled as he grabbed unto her and ran off, as they ran the draugrs jumped into action and started to attack.

Dodging Hans and Elsa ran and jumped into the mausoleum. Slamming the door shut behind them. Hans pressed his back against the door as Elsa shot ice at the door. Backing away Hans allowed Elsa shot more and more ice till she was sure it would not be open.

"Thank you" said Hans gasping,

"Thank you as well" said Elsa then chuckled "Who knew we would make a pretty good team",

"Yes, funny that" said Hans as he too chuckled.

"Is the coast clear?" they heard Njord say from Elsas bag,

"Yes, for now" said Elsa as Njord left his hiding spot before looking around and sighting in relief "Thank god, I was fearing I would see you two getting munched on".

"That did not happen and we will keep it that way" said Hans as he turned and gestured down the tunnel.

Nodding Elsa and Njord began to follow Hans down the hallway.

As they did they noticed the walls on the tunnel become more and more decorated, the language written Elsa could not understand but the pictures made up for it.

It told a story of a group of people fighting against a darkness, a monster of sorts, it ended with them locking it away into a mirror. Along with that there were carvings of princes she knew.

"Who are these people?" asked Elsa as she gestured to it, looking Hans sighted and said "Its the story of how the devil troll was defeated",

"Devil troll?" asked Elsa confused,

"Yes, rumor has it its one of the five great evils" said Hans as he touched the mural "Some of the princes are descendants of mine... Prince Florian, Prince Phillip..." he shook his head "I shamed my family legacy did I not?".

Frowning Elsa walked over and placed a hand on his hand and said "You did not shame your family legacy, your brothers did",

"I am not like them" said Hans,

"Your you, that to me is better than them" said Elsa then smiled "Besides, once this is over we will have the court appeal your case, once your found innocent your name will be cleared and you will be remembered as a hero",

"Me? Hero? Not a chance" said Hans snorting a bit,

"You are, if you do not believe me then I will put a statue of saying and call it... hero of arendelle" said Elsa moving her hands exaggerated as if displaying the tittle.

To that Hans covered his mouth in an attempt not to laugh and said "Nice tittle, but I am not a statue person, I always felt that having a statue of myself would make me look pompous and self centered",

"Oh, then what do you prefer?" asked Elsa confused,

"A stain glass or two would be nice" said Hans with a smile,

"A stain glass?" asked Elsa confused,

"Yes, a stain glass to tell a story, were all stories, stories which are intertwined with one another and my story involves others" explained Hans "I want them to be remembered to-" his voice trailed off when he noticed Elsa was starring at him.

"What?" asked Hans confused,

"I... I am just surprised... never knew you were this deep" said Elsa, Hans chuckled and said "Your the first who actually got to know me... besides your sister",

"Yes... she is lucky to have known you" said Elsa as she smiled weakly.

Hans smiled a little, this was good, but the time was too short as they heard a cry.

Terror filled their minds as they though one thing only... it found them...

Turning the saw darkness gathered in the end of the hallway, as it did Elsa felt a harsh tug. Yelling Elsa collapsed as the bag was ripped away.

"The mirror!" yelled Elsa as the Gjengengar materialized in front of them, holding the mirror she pointed at Elsa and said "Now I am going to make you pay for every single thing you did you witch!",

"Witch?" Though Elsa then her eyes widen as she realized "Its you!",

"Yes it me! And finally you will be held accountable for every single thing you have done!" yelled the Gjengengar,

"No!" yelled Hans as he tried to stop her but was pushed aside and held against the wall.

"Stay out of this! This is between me and that loose women!" yelled the Gjengengar before pointing at Elsa with the mirror and said "I order you mirror! Show Elsa the truth! Show her what her actions have done to the kindom and its people! Show her the suffering, show her everything! Make her see what a horrible person she is!" as she cried out the mirror began to glow.

Elsa turned and tried to run but it was too late. As she tried she began to feel dizzy, holding her head she felt a strange humming noise before she collapsed to the ground, as she lay there her vision went black, the last thing she remembered was Hans yelling out her name.

* * *

"Elsa!" yelled Hans as he struggled against the Gjengengar grips. Letting him go the Gjengengar sighted "Its done",

"Why did you do this?!" Hans demanded, the ghost turned and said "I am sorry you got dragged into this, but somebody had to make her pay for all the crimes she committed" then turning she added "You are innocent, quite frankly I feel sorry for you",

"You? Feel sorry for me?" asked Hans baffled, the Gjengengar made no sense,

"Yes" said the Gjengengar as she walked closer, taking his hand she said "She may seem innocent, like she needs protecting, that she cares, but don't let that fool you... she cares for nobody but herself" letting go of his hand the Gjengengar added "You can do whatever you want, but I warn you, don't take her side, don't be tricked, if you take her side... you will suffer greatly" with that she disappeared before Hans was able to grab the mirror.

Deciding to forget about it Hans turned and ran to Elsas side. Picking her up from the ground he shook her.

"Elsa! Elsa! Wake up!" called Hans, Njord looked worried before saying "Its too late... she is trapped inside her own mind",

"What can be done?" asked Hans worried, Njord looked worried and said "I don't know... she might wake up on her own... but...",

"She might need help..." said Hans after a while before adding determined "I will help her wake up".

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Fun fact: The**_ _ **Gjengengar, the draugr and quite frankly all supernatural beings cannot enter cementeries,touch holy ground and other things such as silver due to them being unholy and evil and such. Which brings the question... how were these and Hans able to enter holy ground without burning to ashes and then some?  
**_

 _ **Authors note: This is not good. How will Elsa get out of this one? Why are all the arendellian nobles and the trolls there in the Southern isles? Why did Kristoff react the way he did? Does he know more than he is letting on? Any way this is all for now.**_

 _ **Now in the next chapter the stories rating will be changed M for reasons which will become clear when I post the next chapter...**_

 _ **Please let me know, but for now I bid you adue and will update the story as soon as possible. Take care.**_


End file.
